


Arcadia 阿卡狄亚

by shamei1010



Category: Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 一篇拙劣的《故园风雨后》AU，不及原著亿万分之一的意境。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

一

Erik不知道这趟未知的旅程结果会如何。  
刚过九点，乡间的天黑得特别早。层层夜色中唯一的光亮来自一辆福特双座汽车的车头灯。这辆车正沿着乡间小路艰难地爬行着。  
两个小时前的大雨把这条路变得泥泞不堪。但晚间的闷热被一扫而空，微风时不时把夹杂着泥土、灌木味道的空气送进车内，这让Erik感到不是那么难捱，没有什么比深夜中与一个年轻小姐同乘一辆车更让人不自在了。  
他侧头望向他那边的景色，道边是标准的乡村风景，目光所及是成片的橡木林，几英里都毫无变化。  
树林从外部看去还算有点看头，树冠被风吹动变换着优美的曲线，像起伏的海水，迎接前来嬉戏的人。偶尔有一两座农舍点缀其中，窗子透出微弱的光亮，像死鱼的眼睛，无神又呆板。  
驾驶位置上坐着一位年轻的姑娘，穿着剪裁得体的绿色低领连衣裙，颈上搭配珍珠项链，头戴钟形帽。她的金发很短，只在帽子边缘露出一圈。她脸上化着淡妆，手上涂着玫瑰红色的指甲油，食指敲打着方向盘，显得十分不耐烦。这不能怪Erik，他一向是个守时的人，他无论如何也预料不到火车会晚点三个钟头。下火车的时候她对Erik进行了简短的自我介绍，她叫Raven Xavier，是Charles的妹妹。她见完朋友，顺路接Erik去温彻斯特。  
在Erik以为整个车程都要以沉默度过时。车行驶过一个缓坡，下面是一条平坦的土路，Raven换挡猛踩油门加速，打算直冲过去。看她的样子仿佛打算一路开到目的地。  
突然，一只昏头昏脑的野兔从路旁的灌木现了身，朝车子直冲过来。Raven吓了一跳，她踩住刹车猛打方向盘，轮胎摩擦地面发出一阵刺耳的叫声，车身以极快的速度撞向路边的围栏。  
刹那间，Erik差点被甩出车外，但他及时抓住扶手，另一只手握住方向盘拼命往回打，车身蹭着围栏行驶了半米，轮胎溅起地面的泥水，缓缓停了下来。  
Raven坐在车里好半天没动，等手不那么抖，她从手包里掏出香烟放在嘴上。  
“需要换我开车吗？”Erik问道。  
“需要。不过，我不确定它还能不能发动得起来。”Raven还在惊慌中没走出来，她脸色苍白，有点语无伦次，“Charles经常开它，我不常开，我觉得它的操控性并不像广告写的那么好。他原本要来的，都是他的错。”  
四周一片寂静，远处偶尔传来野兽的嚎叫声。她打了个冷颤朝林中望去，“天啊，如果车坏在这里……我不知道该怎么办。我可不想在这里过夜。”  
Erik下车绕着车子检查。  
“能修得好吗？”她问。  
“发动机没事，只是车侧面剐掉些车漆。”

Erik进入牛津后从未对什么人感兴趣过。这是一个良好的家族传统，他的父亲Jakob也曾在那儿学习，但他生前甚少提及校园生活。他似乎是那种从不惹事、不出风头的学生。Erik认为父亲对人情世故的淡漠很可能与祖父母的过早离世有关。在父亲去世后，Erik的监护人给Erik的忠告是远离所有麻烦，保持凡事置身事外的态度。他听从了监护人的建议，尽可能的保持低调。  
Erik清楚地记得那天是六月二十四日，但他更愿意是仲夏日。Erik急匆匆地往宿舍赶，在走廊转弯处险些和一个人撞到一起，那个人并不高、皮肤白皙，容貌非常英俊。他用一双讨人喜欢的蓝眼睛望了Erik一眼，然后道歉。  
但戏剧性的一幕发生了，Erik向右移步让出道路的时候，他向左做了同样的动作。Erik连忙往左走，他此刻正朝右走，这使Erik清晰地看到了他脸颊上的一些雀斑。Erik停住脚步，等他离开。

从此Charles和Erik所知的传闻对上了号。Charles Xavier是Brian Xavier勋爵的长子、二年级。伴随着他出众的样貌，还有一些他家族的传闻。其中流传最广的传闻莫过于，Xavier勋爵由于常年待在非洲的布隆迪，已经娶了一名当地女性为妻，还生了一打继承人。  
一周前，他回房间时，桌面上一封短信，Warren Worthington邀请他共进午餐。Worthington和他一样读三年级，他们只能算泛泛之交。同去的Kurt Wagner和Sam Guthrie 这个两个人Erik也不算熟悉。只有二年级的Scott Summers和Erik同属于一个板球俱乐部，但几乎没说过什么话。他不想去参加这么个聚会，便想找个理由推掉它。他对他们都不感兴趣，也不在乎Worthington是否认为他是个古怪且不合群的人。但接下来的名字使他改变了主意——Charles Xavier。 

Worthington的房间在二楼，房间格外宽敞。布置着整套雕花桃花心木家具。餐桌上摆着水晶烛台和鲜花，一幅人数众多的全家合照摆在壁炉架的醒目位置，几张Worthington的个人照被挤在角落里。房间装潢华丽但没有太多个人风格，仿佛直接从Worthington家中原封不动搬过来的。唯有墙上一张弗拉曼克的画可能是他经过抗争后挂上去的。但这幅画相对房间风格就像他的理想与家族安排一样并不相配。  
Erik到的时候人差不多齐了。Scott正讲述不久前他乘坐火车的经历。  
Scott又瘦又高，戴着金属夹鼻眼镜，穿着深灰色条纹西装，系一条朴素的丝绸领带。他的装扮和他本人一样力求保守不出格。Charles穿着深蓝色西装，搭配黑色条纹领带。Erik想不出两个穿着和性格差异如此之大的人是如何成为朋友的。  
相互介绍之后，Charles给Erik倒了杯波尔图葡萄酒，“Guthrie有事不能来了。Lucas Bishop借去一张桌子和三把椅子，还好Scott拦住他抢下这些，否则我们要坐在地毯上了。”  
“那也不错。”  
Erik挨着Charles旁边坐下，Scott又继续讲起来。  
“我不喜欢车厢憋闷的空气，车窗外又没有景色可供欣赏。只好拿起《星期日泰晤士报》当做消遣。我展开报纸，面前的陌生人极不友好地瞪了我一眼。他大概三十岁，也可能更老。深色头发，体格强壮，脸颊上留着乱糟糟的络腮胡子，没办法看清他的样貌。我猜测他或许是个脾气暴躁的退伍军人或者是个地下拳击手，还可能刚刚从监狱出来，所以打定主意不和他发生任何冲突。  
不过，我仍满肚子疑惑，我到底哪里冒犯了他，我读自己的报纸不碍他任何事。我望向他，他立刻移开了目光。于是我继续读报，新闻全是千篇一律的内容。首相卸任、电影开拍、公园建成……第二版上面有篇关于Logan新书《伊普雷的日落》的评论。文章开头无非是常见的‘先期预定一万册。’‘最神秘的作家。’‘FOX买下电影版权’文末一小段话引起了我的注意。评论提到，作者用最大胆的想像力构建了一个神秘的未来世界，讲述了一个二百岁的男人一天的‘普通’生活。  
故事情节令人着迷……我认为评论第一句就错了。《伊普雷的日落》恰巧是Logan最保守的作品，他的想像力全用在那些汽车、潜水艇、飞机的结构描写上了。男主人公的感情却与现代人一样保守，他根本不敢把真实想法传递给他的朋友——性别不明的机器人。宁可独自忘掉一切迎接永远不可能到来的第二天。这太可悲了，我无法忍受，于是掏出钢笔在报纸上连着勾了几个圈，又写下几行字。这时，我对面的先生咳嗦了两声引起我的注意。我放下报纸，目光移向他，‘先生，有什么问题吗？’那人面色极不自在，仿佛有条蛇咬了他的脚指头一口。过了一会他回答，‘没有’。我读不下去，把报纸卷起来搁在我的面前，对那位先生说：‘请便。’他好像受到了打击，但对我说道：‘不必了’。这个古怪的男人让我的这段旅程变得不那么无聊，我下了车。等我叫计程车时才看到折成三开大小的《星期日泰晤士报》正好好地揣在我的外套里。我这辈子都没有经历过这么尴尬的事……”


	2. Chapter 2

二

Erik和Charles的目光撞在一起，他们立即领会到对方的意思。他们都听过这个故事无数次了。有时候两个主人公争夺的是一份果酱三明治，有时候是一块巧克力。还有时候两个人为了一瓶葡萄酒大打出手。但他和Charles都碍于Scott的面子没有说出来。  
Warren脸色发红，他脱掉上衣，一边挽起衬衫袖子，一边对Charles说，“讽刺极了，你可以把这个故事改编成剧本，下个月我们就排演这个。”  
“我们没有空档了。”  
“你们最近在排什么剧？”Erik说，“上周我看过你们排演的《哈姆雷特》，非常精彩。”  
“谢谢。现在在排演麦克白，有个重要角色的演员还没有着落。”Charles望向Erik，“要加入吗？”  
“谁演麦克白？”Erik问道。  
“我。Scott饰演班柯，由于人手不足，他还要饰演一位女巫。Kurt饰演西顿。Warren饰演邓肯。John Allerdyce上周撞伤了膝盖，要在床上躺上静养一个月，我们不得不换掉他。”Charles带着让人捉摸不透的微笑看着Erik，“他的角色空出来了，如果你感兴趣，我可以把他的角色安排给你。”  
“谁？麦克达夫吗？”  
“麦克白夫人。”Charles憋着笑说道。  
“恐怕我不能胜任，”Erik说，“除非你肯和我调换角色。”  
“我会考虑的。”  
一直沉默的Kurt打断他们，对Scott 说：“我绝对在什么地方看过你的故事，《伊西斯》登过，很可能就是上一期。好像夹在《谁是布灵顿俱乐部的操纵者》和失物招领之间。不会是你投的稿吧？”  
Erik感到一丝尴尬，他竭力没表现出来。《谁是布灵顿俱乐部的操纵者》是他化名Magnus Eisenhardt写的。当时的他喝了半瓶白兰地，写得又急又快，很多句子都没修饰。他不过是在发泄情绪，没指望会通过编辑的审核。等他醒酒，校报已经下印了。  
好在Scott没有提到那篇稿子，他继续说道：“我猜你们一定怀疑这个故事的真实性，但它的的确确是我的真实经历。出站台时那位先生还帮了我一把。有个乘客没照看好行李车，那车顺着斜坡直接朝我撞过来。要不是那位先生拉住我，我现在还住在医院里呢。”  
“太可怕了。你没有问他名字吗？”Kurt问道。  
“我问了。他没有告诉我，在看完报纸上我胡乱写的评价后他对我说道：‘你对Logan的评价很中肯，这就足够了。’现在回想起来，他真是个心地善良的怪人。”  
“很可能他也是Logan的书迷。”Warren评论。  
Scott耸了耸肩膀，“也许吧。”  
在他们准备喝第二瓶时Charles被校工叫走了。接着Scott Summers因为与人有约离开了。为此Worthington带着醉意念了一首新写的诗。诗并不押韵，内容充满了朋友离别后的伤感与苦闷。  
Erik等了一会Charles也没有回来。他再呆下去也没什么意思，他向Warren告别。出门时他听到Warren大声说：“Xavier很不错，Lehnsherr很不错，Summers也很不错。”  
屋内的Kurt没接话。  
过了一会Warren又说道：“至少他们都不是爸爸派来接近我的人，不是吗？”  
“别这么不讲理。”Kurt 说道。  
“你也该离开了。”  
“不用你提醒我。谢谢。”  
这次宴会还发生了一个小插曲。Worthington把头伸出窗外吐到了Hannover教授头上，不过，那是Erik离开半个钟头后的事了。

一周后，Erik回到房间，刚刚坐进扶手椅，那个叫走Charles的校工Eulogy Jones走了进来，他是个身材瘦小，脸色蜡黄的中年人，喜欢穿粗花呢外套。颧骨很高、眼眶深陷，永远一副没睡醒的样子。  
“William Stryker教授邀请你下午茶。”  
“他还邀请了谁？”  
校工提到的另外两个名字Erik都没听过，他思索着该推掉邀请的借口。然后他发现桌面上有一封信，看起来它夹在几封账单和几本杂志中有段时间了。Erik拆开信封，信上用优雅的花体字写着：  
希望你能来温彻斯特。   
你忠实的朋友Charles Xavier。  
信封中还附带一张当天一点钟发车的火车票。

内容很简短，但字迹工整、干净，不像是草率写就的。  
“我不能去Stryker教授的下午茶了。”Erik晃了晃信纸，“我与别人有约。”  
Erik给监护人发去一封电报，告知他会去一个朋友家度假。然后Erik带着行李乘坐计程车到达了火车站。  
那时候的Erik还不知道本次旅行从某种程度上改变了他的人生。

经由Raven指路Erik很快把车开到了一段宽阔的林荫路上，此时月亮已经升起，隐约能看到路尽头的围墙。  
他开过一扇敞开的铁门，又开了大约两分钟，一座建筑出现在视线里。经过一座石砌喷泉，他把车停到了大门口。在月光下，温彻斯特大宅像一座巨大的墓碑正俯视着他。Erik下了车，打量眼前的建筑。外观上看大宅应该建于爱德华时代。虽然经历多年的风雨，仍保持得十分完好。明亮的灯光透过十字窗发散出来，看起来像是野兽的一双双眼睛，令人莫名地心生恐惧。  
Erik和Raven进入大厅，一个长得像修拉的男仆接过Erik的行李。Raven向另一个仆人要了一杯白兰地。  
Charles从宽阔的旋转楼梯走下来，“感谢上帝，你来了。你的到来对我来说是个非常大的惊喜。”  
“你应该感谢我，是我从火车站把他接来的。”Raven不满地提醒。“火车晚点，我等了他整整三个小时，无聊得要死。而你却舒舒服服地坐在扶手椅里，一边读着书一边喝着茶。”  
“我感冒了，要不然我会亲自去接他的。”  
“不用提醒我，你讲过一万次了。”  
看得出，Raven在同Charles斗嘴中找到了相当大的乐趣。  
“谢谢，我最爱的妹妹。”  
看到Raven的态度瞬间软化下来，Charles转头对Erik说，“你吃过东西了吗？”  
“在火车上吃过了。”Erik皱起眉，“旅程中有个问题一直困扰着我，你只邀请了我，对吗？”  
“差不多。”  
Erik露出一副不解的表情。  
“我给参加午餐会的所有人寄了信，但他们都没来。”  
有了白兰地Raven的感觉好多了，她放下杯子评价道：“多么任性的想法啊。他们知道要冒着被传染的风险陪伴你吗？”  
“写信的时候我也没想到会感冒。”  
“我坐了六个小时的火车已经很累了。”Erik说，“不过，我还有力气离开。”  
“哦，不。下一班车四天后才到。”  
“我看过时刻表，我可以乘三等车回去，明早就有一班。”  
“我没记错的话——明早五点，除非你打算今晚在车站过夜，否则你赶不上它的。离车站半英里的地方倒是有个旅馆。或者谁送你——”Charles用询问的目光望向Raven。  
“我不会送Erik去车站的。求我没用。你自己送他，我去睡了。”Raven无视Charles的眼神，气势汹汹地走上楼梯，鞋跟在地板上发出一阵清脆的响声。半路上她丢下一句话：“你该说服他留下来，不出一天他就会受不了你，到那时我会亲自把他送回学校。”  
“没有她的建议我也会这么做。”Charles说，“我想知道，你还打算离开吗？”  
Erik没表态。他希望Charles能说出一个满意的解决方案。  
“是我的错，我要向你道歉。”Charles微笑着说，“我向你发誓，我会在这个假期里补偿你的。”  
Erik不认为有人能狠心拒绝Charles的微笑和邀请，但他还是尽量板着脸说道：“我接受你的道歉。我的房间在哪儿？”

Charles很早前就见过Erik，那时他刚入学不久，他和Scott在乔治餐厅吃饭。  
Scott作为Charles的表兄，给新生Charles提供了很多建议和帮助。  
“John的腿怎么样了？”Scott问道。  
“好多了，昨天下午我和Sean去看他，他还抱怨我为什么没有带酒去。”  
“我上周去时候他动都动不了，关节僵硬得像座雕像。不过Drake教授一进门，他居然立刻从床上弹起来。把我吓了一跳，不知道他为什么弄那么大动静。”  
“下周他也要在医院里度过吗？”  
“是的，真可怜。换了谁在床上躺那么久，脾气都好不起来。”  
这时，一个身材瘦高、面孔坚毅的男子从街对面走过，他穿着烟灰色西装系着深蓝色领带。  
Scott随口说道：“那是Erik Lehnsherr，和我一个板球俱乐部的。你知道吗？他整个学期都没和俱乐部的其他人讲过一句话。”  
“他没有朋友吗？”  
“我不认为他有。”  
“的确，他看起来是那种沉默寡言、独来独往的人。”  
“没错。”  
对于Erik的讨论到此为止，他从未想过会在以后的日子里与Erik发生什么牵扯。  
后来，走廊的那一幕发生了。在准备午餐会请柬时，Charles对Scott说，把Erik Lehnsherr的名字也加进去。  
“我认为他不会去的。”  
“谁知道呢。”Charles说，“如果Lehnsherr能来，千万别问他一些怪问题为难他。”  
“这些话应该对Warren讲。”过了一会，Scott说：“我真搞不懂你为什么会对Lehnsherr感兴趣。好吧，我不会多问的。”

Charles也搞不懂自己。他回到房间，换完睡衣躺下。感冒使他的头脑昏沉，但想着Erik和他住同一层，他又睡不着了。


	3. Chapter 3

三

等Erik起床吃完早饭，Charles邀请他出去走走。在走廊里，他问Erik愿不愿意去见一见他的保姆，Erik同意了。  
Charles领着Erik穿过大厅，穿过带拱顶的主走廊，进入佣人楼梯。  
走了两阶，Erik停下转过身，“你的感冒怎么样了？”  
“昨晚吃了非那西汀，睡了一觉烧退了。今早感觉好很多。”  
Erik长久地打量Charles，仿佛用眼睛评判Charles有没有真的好转，幸好楼梯光线很暗，Erik没注意到Charles的耳垂变红了。  
他们登上二楼，在一扇窄门前停了下来。  
“我的祖母去世得很早，Ruth像我的祖母一样。不过，她年纪大了，常常犯糊涂认不出人。”  
他敲门进屋内，Ruth的起居室不大，家具也非常少，除了沙发、矮桌，衣柜、只剩下一个胡桃木的箱子，摆放在显眼的位置。Charles告诉Erik，原本这里装饰着很多花，但后来花瓶中的一束山茶花枯死之后，她就再也不用花装饰房间了，仿佛是她对衰老的一种妥协。  
Ruth看上去有七十多岁，头发雪白整齐，法令纹很深，如果不是熟识的人，一定会认为她是个严肃而刻板的人。她穿着素色的印花长裙，肩膀围着披肩。她坐在宽大的摇椅中，膝头还放着一个尚未编制完成的茶壶套。旁边的矮桌上放着剪刀、针插和几个线轴。线轴旁边有只不大的空花瓶，花瓶是木刻的，雕工粗糙、花纹有种原始的美感，应该是勋爵寄给她的。

她朝他们慈祥地一笑。五年前的一场中风夺走了她的健康。等漫长的恢复期过去，她的神志再没能恢复。  
“Ruth有时候知道自己会忘记一些事，会把重要的东西都放在那个箱子里。”Charles轻声说，“像是海盗Lafitte和Pierre的藏宝箱。”  
“Brian你总算回来了。”Ruth朝Charles伸出手说道。  
Charles拉住Ruth的手向Erik解释：“她照顾我父亲长大，后来又照顾我和Raven。这两年她总会把我认成我父亲。”  
Ruth又转头望着Charles身后的Erik，努力辨认了一会说：“你也来了。哦，我去泡茶。”  
“她大概把你当成了我父亲的朋友。上次来她把Raven认成了我们的一位姨妈。”Charles悄悄对Erik说道。  
“我们来看你。”  
“你们和好了，我真为你们感到高兴。”她望向窗子，目光透过印花薄窗纱直达窗外庭院景色的某一处，“我还记得那天是帝国日，雨是半夜下的，一直没有停过。哦，我多少年都没见过那么大的雨了，整座大宅都在大雨中摇晃着。你一声不响地跑出门，把我吓坏了。所有人都出门找你，可他们谁也没找到。我等啊等啊，到了晚上你才回来，把自己关在书房一声不吭。第二天天晴了，Sharon来了，后来你们结婚了……后来Charles出生……再后来，哦，我想不起来……”  
Ruth闭起眼睛陷入回忆。过了一会，她仿佛从梦中惊醒，她的目光移回Charles身上，“我把他的胳膊缝好了，看起来和以前一模一样。千万别告诉Raven——”她指向箱子，“他不喜欢待在我这里，快把他藏好，这是我们的秘密。”  
Charles打开箱子，里面有一个瓷顶针、一本菜谱、一条玻璃珠项链（Charles六岁时送的。）一个空口红盒子、一个干枯了的槲寄生花环——Raven的手笔、一条深棕色的雅克马尔披肩包裹着一枚胜利奖章。它们或许代表了一个隐秘的故事，关于战争、分别和死亡，她从未对任何人提及就已经失去了讲述的机会。这个故事连同披肩和勋章在时间的浸泡中慢慢褪色，最终同她一起走进坟墓。  
披肩下面是一副肖像画，肖像画大约十二英寸长，镶嵌在褐色的木边框里。  
Charles用手擦了擦附在画上的灰尘，依稀能辨认出画上的人是Ruth。画家的风格和柯罗耶有点相似，可能是有意为之。画上的Ruth大约三十岁左右，身穿淡蓝色的裙子坐在靠窗边的一把扶手椅上。她面孔安详、宁静，嘴角微微扬起、明亮的眼睛望着窗外，似乎在搜寻着什么。  
现在她的笑容还在，眼神已经变得浑浊。想到这Charles不禁有些伤感。他再次用手掌蹭了蹭画布，右下角逐渐浮现出一个签名，B.X。  
“这个签名……”Charles说，“是我父亲画的？真难想象，我不知道父亲会画画，他从未提过。温彻斯特连一幅他的画也没有。”  
“他画得好极了，但现在不画了。”Ruth 惋惜地说，“以前的作品也被他烧掉了，我只抢下这一副。”  
“他为什么要烧掉那些画？”  
“我不知道。亲爱的，你找到他了吗？”  
Charles只好先把画放到一旁，从箱子的最底层找出一只泰迪熊。它大约三英尺高，姜黄色绒毛，琥珀色眼睛，穿着深蓝色的西装外套。  
还没等Charles继续发问，Ruth做了个嘘的手势，“听，Raven倒数到九了。从楼梯下去，小心点，别出声。”

Charles和Erik退出来轻轻关上门，“见到你她真的很高兴，她很久都没说过这么多话了。谢谢你。”  
“该道谢的人是我，你满足了我的心愿。我的祖母在我父亲很小的时候去世了。照片上的她很年轻，我没法想象她年老的样子。”他显得有点不好意思，“我想象中的祖母就像Ruth这样，头发雪白，穿着花格裙子，系着粗麻围裙。她会用围裙擦我沾满糖浆的手。”  
“如果你愿意，我们可以常来看她。”Charles双手抱住泰迪熊端详，然后把它调转方向朝着Erik，“真难以置信，他曾经为我赶走了无数恶梦，我差点忘记他。向你介绍一位新朋友。——加尼米德斯。”  
“加尼米德斯。他的名字？”  
“父亲起的名字。加尼米德斯是他送我和Raven的礼物。要知道，除了养一条蟒蛇外那时候的Raven什么都不想要。还好加尼米德斯解决了这个重大的问题。小时候我和Raven做什么事都会带上他，吃饭、睡觉、阅读画画、去花园玩、直到一次捉迷藏中他消失得无影无踪。我们几乎把大宅找了个遍，可再也找不到他。我伤心得连饭都吃不下去，那真是一段难过的日子。过了半年我才被迫接受了加尼米德斯回不来的事实。原来Ruth一直在照顾他，她以前也待他很好，常会给他做些衣服围巾帽子之类的。”  
“看起来他被照顾得很好。”  
“是的，看起来与我分别那天没有差异。”  
Charles顺着楼梯往下走，一小块木板从泰迪熊的口袋掉落到地面上，Charles拾起它，“真令我意外，这是第一条线索。”  
“线索？”  
“我和Raven小时候玩的游戏有很多。比如想一套自己的密码发电报、猜字谜、排演戏剧，当然都是我出演恶棍、凶手、暴君等等角色。不过，我们最喜欢的游戏是在大宅玩寻宝，通常她在加尼米德斯身上留下一件东西，我凭借这样东西去寻找某个房间。就像复杂化的兔子与猎犬。”  
“你是个很有耐心的人。”Erik说道。他了解的五、六岁小“男子汉”们都不屑和妹妹一起玩。他们只会往她们后背放毛虫，扔掉她们的洋娃娃，再把她们的发带绑到树上。他们的乐趣就是惹得女孩子哇哇大哭。Erik更喜欢一个人待着看书，那时候他就有点不合群了。  
“没有耐心是没办法解开谜题的。那时候Raven出题目格外卖力，她想出各种各样的方法干扰我。她常常大声宣布要把宝藏在壁橱的某个地方，转头她便会把它藏到书房。”  
“我猜，等你找到书房，一定会发现其中存在着另一条线索。”  
“是的。也可能是口头上的。比如，她曾要求某个仆人唱一首歌给我提示。”  
“最终会找到什么？”  
“什么都有。有一次是一个珍珠鹦鹉螺贝壳。有一次摩格尔365模型和三节铁轨——我找了大半天。后来我把她的朱莫娃娃藏了起来，她找了一个星期。我留的谜题不难，她找错了方向。”  
Erik接过小木片在手上摆弄几下，木片大漠得很光滑，不到两英寸长，很像金字塔的底座。中间位置被人为凿出一个半圆形的孔洞。“它不会是藏宝箱中其他藏品的碎片吗？”  
并不是Erik有多想玩寻宝游戏，Charles在身旁，他需要用一些方法转移注意力。  
“我认为不会。”Charles回答道。  
“那么它是什么，你还有印象吗？”  
“我也无法把它与任何房间联系起来。或许我们该找个房间坐下来慢慢想。”  
Charles领着Erik回到主走廊，路过大厅时他说：“这里是E8。”  
“用象棋命名的？”  
Erik注意到大理石地板刚好六十四块，他不知道这是不是有某种关联。  
“我父亲改的。祖父在世的时它叫俄陀聂，地下室叫彼拉多。我父亲小时候，Ruth会对他说‘到了见多卡斯的时候了。’他知道，那是她要带他去育婴室了。我和Raven都不喜欢那里，那里一年到头都冷飕飕的。祖母在刚嫁过来的时候，曾经看见一个穿婚纱的女人在门口一闪而过。”  
“那个鬼魂把面纱扔在地面上踩，然后在屋子里放火了吗？。”  
“这里不是桑菲尔德，我祖父也没有娶过别的妻子。他认为祖母大惊小怪，很可能无意中撇到了落地镜中自己的影子。传说二百年前第一代Xavier勋爵的情人死在那里。也许因为风寒，也可能坠马后引发的内出血。勋爵伤心欲绝，七天之后把情人砌在了大宅的某个密室里，以便每天都可以看到他。很疯狂，对吧？有的仆人相信房间里传来咔哒咔哒的声响、是那个情人敲击墙壁想钻出来透口气。他不过我从小就不相信他们的话。”  
“勋爵的情人是个男人？”  
“祖父曾经见过他的画像，但他立刻把它们烧掉了，没人知道缘故。Ruth说他一定是被画中人的美貌迷住了，必须这么做，否则会引发更大的灾祸。”Charles领着Erik往楼下走，“你一定会觉得这些陈年旧事很无聊吧。”  
“我觉得很有趣。”

给房间起人类名字的灵感来自《一把尘土》。


	4. Chapter 4

四

三楼有个房间门口摆放着不少工具，Charles解释说：“父亲的吸烟室，母亲每隔一段时间她都要把房间重新装潢，父亲也拿她没办法，总是由着她的想法来。那间屋子几乎看不出原来的样子。她有个设计师，叫Kurt Marko。你听过这个名字吗？他似乎很有名气。”  
“名字听起来有点耳熟，他的新闻见报不多。另外我对他的设计没什么兴趣。”  
Erik绝对在刚刚一瞥中看到了房间门口的一座猴子木雕。身为访客的他都能感到Xavier勋爵在这座大宅中的痕迹在被人一点点抹去。Xavier勋爵本人却对这一切都无从知晓。Erik忽然想到是否勋爵对这些根本不在意呢？  
“他的设计很前卫，但和整座建筑的风格并不协调。”  
Erik从Charles的语气中听出他并不是很欣赏Kurt Marko。  
他们回到Charles房间的起居室，起居室宽敞又明亮，装饰着橡木壁板和羊毛地毯。壁炉架上放着一些摆设和Charles的几张照片。照片中除了Charles还有Raven和Ruth。Erik理解为什么她的照片会摆在这里，而不是勋爵和夫人。她时时刻刻陪伴Charles和Raven，对待他们有如亲生孩子。他们的父母，像是恐怖故事中的幽灵，遇到照相机便不能显出形态。  
窗外是一片茂密的橡木林，像海洋一样延伸到天际。靠近窗子有两个高大的胡桃木书架，上面大部分是论说类的书籍，小说、诗集占了一小部分。这使起居室看上去更像个书房。离窗子不远的位置放着两把扶手椅和一张矮桌，桌面上摆着棋盘和棋子。  
“你看上去和小时候没什么变化。”Erik还在盯着Charles的照片看。  
“比起那时候我高大、强壮多了。”  
Erik朝他露出一个无奈地笑容。  
“我很好奇你小时候什么样子。”Charles说，“什么时候给我那时候的照片吧。”  
“我小时候一点也不可爱。”  
“我才不相信呢。”

Charles按铃让仆人送进两杯茶，他对Erik说：“我们可以下几盘棋，说不定能找到解开这玩意的线索。”  
“我们该直接问Raven。”  
“她八成已经不记得了。”Charles说，“而且她总是睡到中午才起床，我们别吵醒她。”  
他们下了五盘，Charles赢了两次，Erik赢了一次，两次和局。Charles提议他们再下一局就出去走走，外面天气看起来很不错。  
摆棋子的时候，Raven走进来，向Erik道了早安。她没戴帽子，头上戴着羽毛形的发饰，身上穿着条蓝色带白色花边的低腰线长裙，轻快的像只云雀。  
“你起得真早。”Charles说道。  
她俯身亲吻Charles的面颊，“我要出去。”  
她对他们说的，经过昨晚的事，她很自如地把Erik当成了朋友。  
Charles拿出那块小木片，“你还记得它是什么吗？Erik认为我该直接问你，不过我没报什么希望。”  
Raven瞪了他一眼，端详一会木片，“吉他拨片？图腾挂坠？”  
Charles对Erik说，“我说得没错吧。”  
“你们慢慢猜吧，好了，我走了。”  
“还是见昨天那个人吗？”  
“为什么这么问？今天上午我和Hannah去伍尔沃斯购物。你知道Olivia和Noel订婚了，我还没想好送她什么礼物。你们觉得烛台怎么样？”看到Charles和Erik的表情她继续说道：“是有点老气，问题的关键是我也搞不清楚她喜欢什么，太难了。下午我还打算去看场电影。你们要一起来吗？电影由George Q’brien、Janet Gaynor主演，叫两个人的爱情之歌。”  
“听起来挺有趣的。”Charles当然理解Erik的困惑，他朝Erik眨了下眼，Erik立刻领会了他的意图。  
“我开车。”Charles说，“再叫上Hannah，我们四个人一起去。”  
Raven的表情变化很值得玩味，“我以为你不会喜欢它的，你不是一向不看恐怖片的吗？——一个男人因为爱上了一个美丽女人，打算淹死他的妻子。”  
Charles嘴边露出笑容，知趣地说：“那是三个人的爱情。你说的对，我不喜欢。玩得开心点。”  
Raven走后，Charles说道：“我敢打赌进今天的Hannah，昨天陪她做头发和参观阿尔伯特博物馆的Lynn是同一个人。她一向对博物馆没什么兴趣，而且她起假名太随意了。”  
Erik不予评价。把话题又转回木片上，“它有没有可能是从某个物品上拆下来的？”  
“有这种可能性。”

他们检查了几只手杖，木片和其中一只材质很像，不过花纹对不上。  
之后，他们去了酒窖。   
“不是一种材质，木片是杉木制成的，酒桶是橡木。”Charles拿起一瓶酒，“不过也算有点收获。——Raven出生那年的马黛拉，我们可以边下棋边喝。”  
他们之后又检查了大宅内的书架，桌椅、画像，对比它们是否有一块梯形的缺口。  
时间过去了两个钟头，他们迟迟定不下结论，但他们并没有因此感到到沮丧。

直到男仆进门告知Charles，有位Stephen Rearden先生来访。  
“天哪，又是他。”Charles说，“真想丢下他一走了之。”  
“那为什么没这么做？”  
他们穿戴整齐，带上野餐的东西，从侧楼梯走下楼。  
走到半路时，Charles说道：“我忘了我们的马黛拉。你去发动车，我五分钟后到。”  
Erik发动车子，在车里等了又等。二十分钟后他上楼返回Charles房间的起居室寻找Charles。起居室内除了Charles，还坐着一位身材挺拔的男士。他保养得很好，皮肤光滑，看起来不到四十岁的样子。他穿着做工考究的灰色西装，搭配红棕色领带。西装是今年的新款式，窄腰、宽肩垫，能很好地掩盖他腰腹的赘肉，并不会显得松弛。他的金发还没有变灰的迹象，但他用了太多发油，使它看起来像一顶无帽檐的毛线帽。  
Charles向Erik投去无奈的眼神。虽然Erik和Charles的相处时间不长，但他读出了Charles眼神里的意思，“我们的野餐计划泡汤了。”  
Charles向Erik介绍了Rearden。其实不用介绍，Erik听说过这个人。Stephen Rearden，四十二岁，结过两次婚，两次被妻子甩了，没有小孩。尽管他对外宣称非常喜欢小孩，但相信的人恐怕没有几个。他常在二流爱情电影中饰演讨女主角欢心却永远得不到她芳心的男二号。偶尔也会在恐怖片中饰演僵尸、吸血鬼这类“热门”角色。  
他的风流韵事要比他的电影角色有趣的多。比如Leicester伯爵的遗孀，七十一岁的Isabelle夫人决定为他放弃守寡（她从未记得有这么个人。）知名女星Evelyn Fealy曾为他出轨。Julia Nesbit对他一见钟情等等。当然，把这种小道消息透露给小报记者的只有他自己。即便如此，那些小报的销量也没增长百分之一。他的电影依然无人问津。  
Erik想不明白这个人怎么会和Xavier一家扯上关系的。以及，这个人是如何面不改色把：‘你最近长高了不少。’‘我前不久见过Raven，她真迷人。’这种失礼的话讲出口的。  
“Xavier夫人的品味十分独特。”Rearden说，“我刚刚经过吸烟室，看到了新的装潢，比之前看上去好多了，充满了艺术气息。它让我想到我曾经看过的秋季沙龙展览……”Rearden言语间一直在提及Xavier夫人，连Xavier勋爵的名字都没提到。  
“不得不说，你和母亲的眼光十分相似。”Charles评价道。  
Erik能感到Charles话中的讽刺意味。他也不喜欢Rearden，在这一点上他和Charles保持着高度一致，但他搞不清楚是因为Rearden的确令人生厌。还是因为Rearden破坏了他和Charles独处的时间。  
Rearden显然把Charles的话当成了恭维，他颇为得意地把话题转到最近参演的电影《拳击手》上，然后大谈特谈角色心理变化。Erik并不觉得出演某个场下一句台词都没有的赌徒有什么可聊。很快Rearden转换话题，谈起Irwin的新一部电影。表达了一番自己如何多么适合男主人公之类的话。他还打算把满头金发染成黑色参加试镜。之后，他立刻表示不小心说走了嘴，希望Charles和Erik忘记刚才的话，表情却有种说不出的得意。  
Rearde的话愈发无趣，他讲了两个笑话，甚至比他出演的电影还要乏味。为了使自己不打瞌睡，Erik把视线定格在Charles的侧脸上——Charles额头光滑，嘴唇曲线优美，嘴角微微上扬。清澈的蓝眼睛带着笑意，专注地注视着Rearde。Erik从眼神中读出了不耐烦的意味。Charles回给他一个询问的眼神，他扬扬眉毛，表示自己在祈祷Rearde快点讲完。Erik其实假想他们不存在的野餐会是什么样。  
Rearde有种抓紧一切时间讲废话的本事。等他走的时候Erik和Charles感到像打赢了一场胜仗。  
出门的时候，Rearde不舍地说道：“我真想留下和你们下午茶，那时候Raven会回来吧。但六点钟我要去斯纳通见制片人Malcolm Montagu。他试图说服我出演《伊普雷的日落》中的一个角色。可怜的Malcolm，他把全部身家都压到它身上了。我敢说他会赔光的，不能想象他老了住济贫院会是什么样子。你们听过《伊普雷的日落》吧。小说卖得还不错，其实写得没劲透了，连前十页我都没读完。说实话，我没什么兴趣出演这种三流小说的男主角，况且我的档期又很满。不过，我过几天还会再来看你们。”  
送走Rearden，Charles松了一口气，“好在Scott不在，否则我担心他会对Rearden动手。”  
“Scott做了大部分人都想做的事。”Erik说，“Worthington很可能会为此写首十四行诗歌颂他。”  
Charles对Erik报以一个苦笑。“Rearden最近总是往温彻斯特跑，不知道这里有什么吸引他的。还好你在这里，我实在不想独自面对他。”


	5. Chapter 5

五

下午的时候Raven提前回到了大宅，她看起来心事重重的，羽毛形状的发饰被她摘掉了。  
“《两个人的爱情之歌》怎么样？”Charles问道。  
Raven楞了一下，“哦，你是说那部电影，我没看。电影院放错了电影，我看了另一部——《四月二日》。”  
“我很感兴趣，等有空就会去看。”Charles问道，“评价一下内容如何？”  
“Hannah临时有事走了，我没看完就回来了。给Olivia的礼物也没买。”  
“Rearden来过。”Charles说道。  
“他来这儿做什么？”  
“他给你带了一大盒巧克力。”Charles反问道：“告诉我，他是不是在追求你？”  
Charles朝Erik眨眨眼，好像在解释，如果你有个妹妹就必须要操心这些事情。  
Erik无法体会到Charles的心情。不过一个像Rearden这样的人盯上了自己的妹妹那确实值得警惕。  
“没错，我是在和他约会。我爱他爱得发狂。”Raven翻了个白眼说道。  
Charles立即看穿她的谎言，颇为放心地微笑起来。“的确，他还很年轻，才四十三岁——比爸爸还小两岁。举止能和稳重沾上点边。事业也算成功。顺便说一句，他还要出演《伊普雷的日落》呢。”  
“他不合适，书中任何一个角色都不合适。哪怕是那个只会向主人公道早安的仆人。”Raven语气生硬地说，“好了。我累了，我要去休息。”  
“现在休息太早了吧。”Charles打开一旁的柜子取出泰迪熊，“看我找到了谁？”  
“加尼米德斯！”Raven的眼睛亮了起来，“天哪，我真不敢相信。”她望向Charles说，“在哪儿找到他的。Ruth的藏宝箱吗？”  
“是的，她允许的。”  
“她真偏爱你，每次去见她都会泡茶敷衍我，然后讲《林中小孩》的故事给我听，我听了至少有一万次了，每次的结局都不一样。但好在兄妹俩最后都活下来了。”她举起加尼米德斯，用脸颊蹭泰迪熊的肚子，“亲爱的，为什么你看起来这么小，以前你和我一样高呢。没想到过了这么多年还能再见到你，我再也不会离开你了。”  
Raven走出大门的时候，Charles说道：“至少她看起来没有回家时那么沮丧，这一天的努力没白费。”  
过了一会，Raven又走进来，“那个木片呢？”  
等木片拿到手中，她仔细端详一会，“我想到它是什么了——通灵板的指针。”  
“你确定？不会有谁给了你提示吧。”  
“当然没有。”Raven忽略Charles的眼神，“原本是三角形的，摔断了一半。但我确定它是。你打算用它玩降灵会吗？”  
“有这个打算。你不是总抱怨没人陪你吗？二十分钟后，拜蒙和塞列欧斯就能陪你购物了。”  
“我死也不会加入的。”Raven说，“我童年时的勇气值得嘉奖。”

下午茶的时候，一个男仆给Charles送来一封信，信是Scott寄来的。Charles拆开信封，纸上的字迹清晰而工整。

亲爱的Charlie

我在帕伦西亚游轮上。船很大，全长八百五十英尺，排水量五万英吨，可风浪中依然摇晃得厉害。写信的时候，墨水池都差点打翻。我晕船得几乎出不了船舱，连着两晚都没合上眼。虽然目的地很明确，但我却有一种它不知会驶往何处的预感。  
船上有两位医生，我没见到他们，恐怕他们也自顾不暇。听说有一座监狱和这艘游轮的名字相同，所以当你看到信纸上的帕伦西亚标志，可以想象我是在监狱中给你写这封信——这会让我好过一点。  
为了不至于饿死，我还是去了餐厅。食物糟透了，即使风平浪静，我也没心情享用它们。我想Sutton船长一定是打算用这种方法节省食物，因为大部分都被吐出去了。希望Sutton船长知道这会同时加大水手们冲刷甲板的劳动量。  
但餐厅里总是能结识各种有趣的人。多亏了他们，无聊的时间才得以打发。比如，Tim Thiersch先生。Thiersch是一位研究古埃及文明的学者。他在埃及东部沙漠工作了五个月。挖到一具骨骸、一把剑和一堆石板碎片。爸爸当即愿意以一千镑的价格购买（我没来得及阻止），另一位Markland先生愿意出一千二百镑，被Thiersch先生断然拒绝。Thiersch告诉我们，他的名声全赌在它们上了，即使我们开出天价他也不会出售的。  
Sandra夫人断定他反而会因此身败名裂。Sandra夫人快八十岁，穿着多年没有变化的丧服。补充一下，我认为Sandra夫人有点神经过敏。她认为，这艘船被Thiersch先生的东西诅咒了。她还暗示十五年前那场灾难的原因也是如此。她的随行护士也发表了类似的看法——不过是出于卫生角度。她认为它们携带的未知细菌会引发霍乱。  
让我感到荒唐的是，除我之外在座的大部分人都同意Sandra夫人的观点。一百年前，她说不定会提议把Thiersch先生和他的东西一同丢下船喂鲨鱼。  
抱歉我把信写得这么无聊，但船上真的找不出什么更有趣的事。幸好有Logan的书陪伴身旁，让我在旅途中找到了一丝慰藉。爸爸还在为他坚持乘船出行感到满意，尽管一路上都没有其他船只驶过。  
你收到《伊普雷的日落》的初版了吗？我委托Alex寄给你的。初版只印了不到五十本，我好不容易从一位书商那里弄到了四本。但愿我能买到剩下的四十六本，  
那样不仅Warren、Kurt、John人人有份，我还能送给其他人。  
初版的内容和再印版本有点不太一样。再版删掉了大约两万字，男主人公在日落前向机器人朋友表达了爱意，尽管非常隐晦。至少我是这样理解的，我错怪Logan了。  
昨天上午我到甲板散步，海风强劲，空气中充满了咸味。但再待在室内我会幽闭恐惧症发作。猜我看到了谁？火车上的那位络腮胡先生。他和一个水手站在烟囱的阴影里聊天，我没法不对他好奇。等我走向他，他却不在那儿了。可能我认错了人，千万别告诉我那是幻觉。你知道和同一个人在一辆塞满乘客的火车上相识，又在一艘一千二百人的游轮上偶遇的概率有多大吗？请务来信必告诉我。  
又及，我怀念乔治餐厅的坚果蛋糕，那好像是远古时期的事了。

Scott

“可怜的Scott。”Charles简单讲述了Scott的遭遇。“火车上的那位先生成了他的心病。”  
“你和Scott好像很熟。”  
“认识了差不多十多年了。”Charles冲着错愕的Erik一笑，“他是我母亲堂姐的儿子。我以为你知道呢。怎么了，你听到什么传言吗？”  
这个问题显然不能用是或者不是回答，Erik说：“我想有辨别能力的人不会相信它的。  
Charles朝他微笑，Erik认为他的笑容代表着对答案满意。  
过了一会Charles对Erik说道：“我想起第一个房间的位置了。”

他领着Erik进入侧面角楼的楼梯，“这里的楼梯很陡，留神脚下。”  
Erik等Charles顺着楼梯往上走，跟在他后面。他们爬到最顶层的阁楼。  
“仆人们把他们不用的家具丢在这里，平时很少有人上来。所以我把它作为我和Raven举行降灵会的地方。”  
阁楼举架不足六英尺高，Erik只能尽量弯下腰。傍晚的阳光透过圆窗斜射进来，照在屋内堆放的家具上面。家具大小不一，上面盖着白色的遮尘布，像只托着尾巴的幽灵。幽灵围绕着一个粉笔画的圆形，圆形中有各种奇怪的符号，看起来有种说不出的怪异。粉笔画旁铺着两个软垫，软垫相隔的空位放着一支燃尽的蜡烛、一把信封刀、一本圣经、一个空杯子。


	6. Chapter 6

六

“你们准备得真齐全。”Erik目光扫过信封刀，“我不认为对付恶灵它能派得上用场。”  
“除了我母亲的胸针，它是我所能找到最锋利的武器。我总不能拿我父亲的左轮手枪吧。”Charles拿起空杯子又放下“我们当时还准备了一杯柠檬汁当做圣水，仪式开始前Raven不小心把它喝光了。举行降灵会的原因是Raven不喜欢她的家庭教师Selby小姐。她是个很严厉的人，对Raven的要求也高。她禁止Raven做一切喜欢的事，咬铅笔、咬指甲、甚至连跑跳、爬树都不准。她让Raven没玩没了地背丁尼生的诗。Raven背错一次，就要挨罚。Raven想召唤出一只Cerberul吓跑她。她为Cerberul准备了一块巧克力蛋糕，我带了一罐沙丁鱼罐头。Raven认为它从地狱里爬出来，会想吃点东西。如果没有蛋糕，被吃掉的会是我们。”  
“很难相信你也打算赶走家庭教师。”  
“我和家庭教师相处非常愉快。我那时刚刚读完几本童话书，想召唤故事书中的人物。”Charles不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“别嘲笑我。我想召唤的人很多，但Raven只准召唤一个，排第一的是水鼠先生。划船、烹饪、写诗，他好像什么都会，我一直幻想有他那样的一个朋友。”  
尽管竭力忍耐，Erik还是笑出了声，“这没什么，我小时候也想乘着大篷车和鼹鼠一起远行。”  
“我第一次看见你笑。”Charles说，“我原以为你不会笑。”  
“很遗憾，我会。”  
Charles回应他一个微笑，他说道：“那时候我六岁，Raven五岁，我们第一次举行降灵会，当然也是最后一次。我通常九点钟上床睡觉，可无论如何也睡不着。等到仆人们全部去休息，我们各自从房间跑出来，轻手轻脚地爬到阁楼上。我为水鼠先生准备了一只卡蒂萨克号的模型，蓝白色的，非常漂亮。船里还塞了一只微型的午餐篮。对于那时候的我和Raven来说，十二点没有就寝已经是天大的事了。我们披着毯子，点燃蜡烛，照着书本上的咒语一遍遍念起魔法。我们还定下规矩，如果出现什么，谁也不准喊叫，以免招来仆人。可惜读完第一遍咒语屋子没变冷，蜡烛也没熄灭，四周很静，窗外也没有人影一闪而过。突然，门被人用力拍了一响。我和Raven吓了一跳，连气也不敢喘。一个女人的声音随之响起，我辨别出是妈妈的女仆Ethel压低声音与同伴交谈。他们试图打开门。我听到‘门锁了，就在这里讲吧。刚才说到哪里了？信没烧完，我清清楚楚地看到了……’‘太令人震惊了，这不可能。’‘当然是真的……医生……哈利街。’‘他知道吗？’‘我猜不知道。不过说出来好多了，否则我会死的。’这些。”  
“你的记忆力真好，换了我，我一个字也不会记得。”  
“记忆很可能随着时间慢慢褪色，但只要回忆起关键之处，比如气味、光线、声音，很快就能还原出当时的影响。”Charles说，“我当时被拍门声吓得不轻，想忘记他们说的话都很难。我对Ethel的秘密不感兴趣，一心希望她和同伴早点离开。另外，我也无法从只言片语中推断出他们的谈话内容。等他们走远我们继续念了咒语，可依然什么也没发生。Raven总结失败的原因是，第一我们谁也没忍住三天不吃东西。第二召唤咒语的拉丁文念得不顺。第三点，也是至关重要的一点，召唤人数不是单数。她抱怨没带上加尼米德斯。再后来，我们困得要命，裹着毯子睡了。第二天一早，女仆发现我们不在各自的床上简直吓坏了。她召集所有人把大宅的土地都翻了一遍，直到Ruth发现了我们。虽然犯了错，但好奇心还是驱动着我问她‘有看到幽灵吗？’她回答‘有的。幽灵是你们的曾祖母。’之后Ruth把曾祖母的样子描述得和画像一点不差。我们问她曾祖母说了什么。Ruth回答，‘她要我对你们严加管教，不准你们胡闹打扰她休息。否则她会从地下爬出来亲自惩罚你们。’说起来，那是我和Raven人生中唯一经历的神秘事件了。接下来的很长一段时间，曾祖母代替阿尔克墨涅成了Raven最不想听到的词。她对曾祖母身处地狱之中还不忘管教我们的事很难释怀。”  
“结果怎么样？家庭教师被辞退了吗？”  
“Selby小姐半年后辞职了，Raven归结为幽灵的功劳。不过，据我所知，她的母亲生了肺病，她要回格洛斯特郡亲自照顾她。”  
“我也有过这种神秘经历。”Erik有点不好意思，好像这种事不应该在他身上发生似的。Charles催促他继续往下讲。  
“我四岁时候的事。我记得那天清早双亲就出门了，他们去艾尔斯伯里看望探望我父亲的姐姐，我的姑父在那里的一所小学任教。家里只剩下我和几个仆人。下午两点的时候，一位自称Hobbes伯爵的人来拜访我父亲。因为他不在，Hobbes伯爵喝过茶就走了。我记得Hobbes伯爵带我去花园中散了步。我们喝了茶，聊了整整一个下午。等父母回家，让他们感到吃惊的是，他们从未听过Hobbes伯爵的名字。而且保姆说那天下午风很大，根本出不了门。父母问我勋爵的样貌、衣着，我全记不得。后来每当我提及此事，妈妈都会说我记错了，是我把听来的故事当成了现实。她还会嘲弄我说，Hobbes伯爵的确来过，但是他是个妖精，我被他掉包了，原来的我是个既顽皮又活泼的孩子。”  
“你妈妈相信保姆的话。”  
“在她看来那是唯一的解释。好了，继续刚才的话题，这里没有人打扫过吗？”  
“没有。从那以后这里禁止任何人踏足。”  
“那么线索可能还在这里。”Erik抬头看横梁，“上面什么也没有，全是蛛网，除非蜘蛛能给你们留口讯。”  
“当时的Raven即使踩着椅子也够不到横梁。”Charles指向Erik额头，“这里。”  
“什么？”  
“蛛网。”  
“这恐怕不是什么好兆头。”Erik用手抹了一把额头说，“我们说不定要在这里耗上一整晚。”  
“选个喜欢的地方睡吧。”Charles拉下家具盖着的遮尘布，“接下来的我们有的忙了。一些仆人把他们不用的家具堆在这里，线索或许藏在里面。”  
他们把阁楼掀开盖着布的家具，把里面找了个遍。他们在断掉一只脚的柜子中找到一个装着半罐发霉薄荷的罐子、一条破洞的围裙、一把掉齿的赛璐珞梳子、单只的芭蕾舞鞋。他们打开罐子，一股怪味涌了出来，呛得Charles差点流眼泪。  
家具中有一座美第奇雕像，雕像身穿铠甲，双手握着权杖。只可惜雕像头上半部缺损了一半，只留下一只眼睛，看起来怪吓人的。  
“我小时候很怕大理石雕像。”Charles解释，“他们没有瞳孔，好像在盯着你，换个角度好像又不是这样。”  
“你从未把对它的恐惧告诉别人吗？大多数人相信把恐惧说出来会好一些。”  
“幼年时的我想法非常幼稚，我担心这种感觉会传染，对任何人都没有讲过。”  
Erik凝视雕像的单眼一会，“我是个例外。”他打开雕像的底座检查，依然没有任何收获。  
他们拆开一只台灯的灯罩，里面静静躺着一只风干的蝙蝠尸体，他们把灯罩装了回去。  
“我猜Raven不会把事搞得这么复杂，她可能放在很显眼的地方。”Charles拿起圣经逐页翻找，“里面没有。”  
“我也这么想。”Erik说，“那时你坐在哪儿？”  
“那时我坐在这里，Raven坐在那里。”Charles随手拿起他曾坐过的垫子，垫子下方露出一小块打磨得很光滑的圆形贝母片。贝母片是白色的，其中一面被人用绿色的蜡笔从中心画了跳直线。  
“那是什么？纽扣吗？我没有在上面找到孔。”  
“让我想想。”Charles辨认一会，“希腊跳棋的棋子。我小时候经常和Raven玩。还从她手里赢了不少东西，不过没几天就都被她以各种方式要回去了。看来它就是我们要找的线索。”  
Erik把贝母片拿在手里来回检查，“你知道上面图案的意思吗？”  
“老实说我不知道。”  
Erik往窗外望去，花园中的园艺给了他启发，他问道：“有没有可能她想写一个X，但只写了一半，另一半忘记写了。”  
“很有可能。”Charles说，“也可能指旋转楼梯。我们该去光线好一点的地方讨论。”  
Charles和Erik顺着楼梯下楼，他们一边聊天，一边寻找着可能出现类似符号的地方，虽然他们都没抱什么希望。  
“枝形吊灯的灯架。”Charles很快否定了。“Raven不可能爬那么高。”  
“方向盘？车轮？电话转盘？”  
“如果答案与车有关的话那很难找得到。那时的车在十年前被父亲送给了他的朋友。线索不可能留下，我们的冒险恐怕要到此结束了。”  
“Theta？指南针？地球仪？”  
“我要用纸记下来，然后一一排除。”  
“我们假设这么多种可能，有没有一种可能是Raven忘记设置谜底？”Erik说，“最简单的方法应该直接问她。”  
而Charles不建议那么做，他认为直接问Raven谜底会少了很多乐趣。另外，女仆Matilda告知他们，Raven接到一个电话又急匆匆地出门了。  
“我们去散散步怎么样？说不定会想出来。”Charles提议道。  
他们出了大宅，沿着草坪慢慢地散步。离他们五十码远的地方有个人在修剪一颗樱桃树。他留着黑色短发，体格结实，穿着灰色的衬衫和黑色的长裤。  
他用黑色的眼睛凝视了Erik和Charles一会，放下修枝剪摘掉手套，转身进入花房。  
“那是谁？园丁吗”Erik警惕地问道。  
“Wendell Brady，猎场守卫，很可靠。偶尔会来花棚帮忙。他一直住在这里，他的父亲、祖父都是这里的守卫。顺着那边的小路一直走能看到他的屋子。Wendell和我同岁，我父亲很喜欢他，小时候我们一起读书、一起玩。随着年纪增长，他却开始疏远我和Raven。我同他讲话，他仿佛没听见似的，我也不知道为什么。”  
他们沿着一条林荫小路走着，林莺悦耳的叫声不时传进他们的耳朵。  
树林越来越茂密，头顶的天空也逐渐被树冠遮蔽。层层叠叠的小树枝打在Erik身上，他一边拨开树枝往前走，一边转头问：“是这边吗？”  
“方向没错。”  
等视线再度开阔，一片湖水出现在他们面前。午后阳光洒在湖面上，泛着微光的水面像一块擦得闪亮的银币，坠落在柔软的草地中。湖水很清澈，能看清水底的沙子和鹅卵石。  
他们选在一颗榉树的树荫下休息。  
“我本来打算带你来这儿野餐。”Charles有些得意地说，“你住的那侧看不到这里，我把这里藏得很好。”  
“我承认，这地方的确很美。”  
Charles仰头把手伸到额前挡住树枝间落下的阳光，阳光穿过他的指间，把他的指头染成了粉红色，“我小时候有只猎鹿犬，叫弗莱维斯。他只亲近父亲和我。如果他在，他会最先发现Raven留下的线索。弗莱维斯长着白色的卷毛，像只小羊羔。我出生的时候他已经四岁了。我五岁的时候，他带我来到这里。从那以后几乎每天我都会来这儿玩。弗莱维斯聪明极了，能猜到我在想什么，每次散步他都会把我的帽子叼给我。后来他老了，走一段路要休息一会，我就抱着他来这儿。有一天，他突然消失了。我找了很久也没找到。Ruth告诉我，他去了一个牧场，在那里他被照顾得很好。”  
“爸爸认同她的看法。妈妈认为我已经够大了，足以接受弗莱维斯去世的消息。”Charles扭头望向Erik，“我不知道我该相信谁。”  
Charles不经意间流露出的悲伤吸引了Erik，他回答：“我没有养过宠物。我曾经喂过一只黑色的流浪猫。他很瘦，不挑食也不粘人，胃口大得像没一星期没吃过饭似的。我给他起名杰纳勒尔。没过几天，我知道了他的身份。他是邻居West小姐的猫，叫露西——她以为她是个女孩。她把他喂养得很好，但他仍然每天早上跑出门讨饭吃，附近的人都会拿些食物喂他。我和他相处了半年，West小姐搬走后，我再没见过他。但我相信很多人都在想念他。就像你想念弗莱维斯。”Erik继续说道：“我也相信无论是弗莱维斯还是杰纳勒尔，他们都知道这一点。”  
“希望如此。”Charles沉默了一会说，“Raven不喜欢这里，后来她抱怨这里光线太刺眼，鸟叫声吵得人头疼，虫子又太多，后来她学会‘细菌’这个词就用细菌代替了。有次她滑到水里弄湿了衣服和鞋，就再也没来过。春天这里的花开得极美，味道也不浓烈。秋天这里安静极了，我可以待上一整天，没有人打搅我。很多人在赞美某一处景色时总会非常谨慎，不过因为我独爱这里，所以会把赞美之词毫无保留地奉献给它。”  
“我真希望亲眼看到。”  
“你会的。”他转头望向Erik，Erik回答了一句什么，这时刮起了一阵风，Erik的话被淹没在树叶的沙沙声中。一些叶子被风吹落到水面泛出一圈圈涟漪。看起来像是一群雅罗鱼游来游去。  
风停了，叶子不再随着起舞，林莺停止了鸣叫。四周静极了，Erik凝视着Charles。  
在那一刻，Charles感到时间仿佛停止了。   
“我要把这一幕永远刻在脑子里。”Charles想道。  
Charles不知道，此时此刻Erik想的事和他一样。


	7. Chapter 7

七

晚餐时Erik见到了勋爵夫人——Sharon Xavier。  
勋爵夫人保养的很好，几乎没有皱纹。她的妆容很淡，看上去顶多三十多岁的样子。见过她的人都相信美人会受到岁月的优待。甚至有位看像者断定再过二、三十年，她看起来还会是这幅样子，直到把美貌带到坟墓中去。  
她的金发用一枚珍珠发饰挽起，颈上搭配着珍珠项链。身上穿着剪裁得体的长裙，灰色的绸缎很好地衬托出她白皙的皮肤。  
Raven并没有继承她的肤色，尽管她们十分相像。Raven相较于勋爵夫人的容貌，线条硬朗了许多，肤色也健康许多。勋爵夫人苍白得过了头，显得有些病态。Erik没有找到Charles和她容貌上的相似之处,这令他感到不可思议。  
不知道为什么，勋爵夫人显得有点目中无人。Erik对Charles和Raven没有遗传到这一点而感到庆幸。  
她提起Xavier勋爵寄来的信，面带温柔的笑容，好像从未被流言侵扰。  
“不能发电报，不能打电话的蛮荒之地。地图上都找不到，没有确切地址，我真不知道什么时候他会再次来信。说真的，那地方到处都是霍乱、寄生虫、食人部落。我很担心他，每天都祈祷他能早点回来。”  
可她的语气却像在谈论桌上的刀叉，不带感情。仿佛随时随地可以撤换掉它们。  
Raven不想多谈勋爵的事，她谈到Olivia的婚事。勋爵夫人认为Olivia可供选择的对象不多，Noel年纪虽然大了一些，收入还可以，不失为一个合适的丈夫，比之前那个作家好太多了。  
“我倒觉得Albert挺有趣的。”Raven不看母亲，“他总能逗Olivia笑。”  
“他连自己都养不活，Olivia跟着他只会过苦日子。我很高兴Olivia认清了这点。你难道愿意看到她住在廉价公寓，亲自洗睡衣吗？恐怕到那时候她不会笑得出来。”  
Raven脸色很不好看，Charles立刻转换话题说道：“Rearden来过，他还是老样子。听说他要出演几部新电影。不管怎样，伊普雷的日落的电影版我还是很期待的。”  
提到Rearden，Xavier夫人脸上掠过一丝复杂的神情，但很快恢复了。  
“电影又是电影，他太渴望得到大众的认可。不得不说，他天真得像个小孩。”  
“过几天他还会再来。”Charles说道。  
“他八成想再次成为八卦小报的宠儿吧。”Raven轻哼一声。“幸好温彻斯特没有什么可供他们写的。”  
Xavier夫人给了她一个严厉的眼神，Raven满不在乎，她表示与Rearden这样的人认识才是交友不慎。  
Xavier夫人不认同她的看法，她说：“Charles的朋友太少了，我希望他能多认识些人。他自己会分辨的。”  
Charles朝Erik露出一个颇具深意的笑容，“的确。”  
Xavier夫人看着他们若有所思，她很快回过神对Erik说道：“真高兴你来温彻斯特，希望你在这里玩得开心。”  
她表现得很热情，但Erik隐约感到她不是出于真心。他忘不掉一个钟头前Charles向她介绍自己时，她所表现出的震惊，甚至可以说恐惧，脸孔也有些扭曲。她的眼神仿佛在嘶吼离我远一点。但很快她朝他微笑，露出洁白的牙齿。他很想知道她的表情变化出于何种原因。  
他与Charles闲聊，他知道她仍在观察他。  
“冒昧的问一句，Jakob Lehnsherr是令尊吗？”Xavier夫人问道。  
“是的。”  
“我对这个姓氏有点印象。”Xavier夫人说，“很久以前我和Brian曾在巴黎见过他一面。”  
“爸爸当时也在那儿吗？”Raven问道。  
“他在，那时候我们整天都待在一起，他不会离开我半步。”Xavier夫人语气坚定，没有一丝松动。  
Erik判断它恐怕又是个谎言，但Xavier夫人却有种毫无愧色把谎言当成真理讲出来的本事。如果她愿意演电影，她会是最有名的女演员之一。  
她换上一副温和的笑容，像随意切换面具般自然。“那是在Stowe夫人举办的宴会上。Stowe夫人是个势利鬼，我本来不想去的，但经不住 Andrea 劝说还是去了。到场的人很多，我在那儿认识了Jakob，我们聊得很开心。或许他早都忘记了。毕竟是二十多年前的事了。”说到这里，她转向Erik，“总之，替我向你父亲问好。”  
“我的父亲很早就过世了。”  
“上帝啊，太遗憾了。你的母亲呢？”  
“四年前去世了，现在我的姑父是我的监护人。”  
“Erik，我不知道。”Charles的目光中带着难以掩饰的自责，他仿佛把Erik遭遇的一切都当成了他的错一样。  
“都过去了。”Erik说道。

晚上Erik睡得很沉，过往的阴暗根本不能走进他的屋子，他满脑子都是白天所见的池塘。  
第二天一早，Xavier夫人动身去了伦敦。据说她打算把伦敦的房子也改建一番。她如此的匆忙，好像在逃开什么。温彻斯特所有人对此见怪不怪。  
早饭的时候Charles越过报纸的上沿望向窗外，略带遗憾地说：“雾太大了，否则我真想开车带你去附近转转。”  
“待在这里也很好。”Erik说，“有什么新闻吗？”  
“两天前有个小偷闯进了Crickmore夫人的农舍。偷走了她刚刚做好的胡萝卜蛋糕，屋内没有其他物品失窃。放置蛋糕旁边的桌子有Crickmore夫人刚刚收到的二十先令。没有目击者看到行窃的人。Crickmore夫人并没有生气，她认为这是对她胡萝卜蛋糕的一种肯定。至少她丈夫以后不敢轻易贬低她的厨艺了。毕竟小偷舍弃了整整二十先令而带走了她的宝贝蛋糕。Crickmore先生则怀疑犯人是他们农舍的一只名叫杰西卡的六岁母牛。因为除了它，他想不出谁还有胃口吃得下堪比大理石硬度的蛋糕了。关于这只母牛的情况，我们还会跟踪报道。  
另一侧是Fellows先生起死回生的故事。昨天Nicholson医生为Fellows检查时已确定他死了。但昨日晚间下葬时由于抬棺人手滑，一样东西从Fellows嘴里吐出来，五分钟后Fellows慢慢转醒。经过调查，这件物品是他的一颗假牙。他被假牙噎住，几乎窒息。使他看起来像是死了。最后他吞下一整条羊腿和一大桶啤酒才缓过来。Fellows坦言他以后宁可不嚼东西，也不戴假牙了。昏迷中他见到了去世多年的妻子，她告诉他饭不要吃得太快……”  
Charles放下报纸耸了耸肩说：“我知道你在想什么，世界上的确有更多值得写的东西。但对于《温郡新闻》来说，两头公牛打架足够他们开个专栏，一颗神似人类头骨的南瓜他们会写满整版。这都是不多见的爆炸性新闻。”  
Erik没提这新闻听起来有多像现代版的格林童话，他问道：“有没有不太无聊的。”  
“后面还有关于与蝙蝠袭击羊羔和农庄丢失马匹的报道。除此之外，没了。不过我们不会太无聊的，我想到那个记号的意思了。”Charles说，“Raven五岁时画的符号，不能把它想得太复杂。”  
“比如，横切一刀的胡萝卜蛋糕？”  
“没错。我们尝试着回到童年去想问题。回忆一下，你五岁时，每天都在干什么。”  
“我那个时候只知道缠着保姆，央求她再多分给我一块蛋糕，往我的茶里多放两勺糖。”  
“你的牙齿居然安然无恙，我很好奇你是怎么做到的？”  
“感谢我的牙医们。”Erik说，“我受尽了折磨，却也保住了我的牙。”

他们第一站选在Ruth的小屋。Ruth精神很好，Charles重新把Erik介绍给她。  
“谢谢你帮我照看加尼米德斯。他那么顽皮，一定常常惹你生气。”  
“你错怪他了。他很乖，我很开心他愿意陪我这个老太婆。”  
Charles为她带去一束野生的兰花，她显得十分高兴。她把新织好的茶壶套展示给他们看。茶壶套是红色的，上面绣着一只金钟花，花下有一只孤单的卢雀在整理羽毛。Charles和Erik称赞了她的手艺。  
之后，他们喝着茶闲聊。Charles把最近的事详细地讲给她听。学校的事、报纸上的新闻、还有和Erik的寻宝游戏。  
Ruth听他讲话，脸上始终保持着慈爱的笑容。Erik认为，她方方面面都比勋爵夫人更像Charles的亲人。


	8. Chapter 8

八

他们回到房间的时候，男仆送来了Scott的另一封信。

亲爱的Charlie，我还以为不会收到你的信了。  
船摇晃得更剧烈，Logan的作品也不起作用了。也许因为两天前的事，Thiersch先生和我成了同一阵营的人。他放弃了陪伴妻子和古董，时不时想邀我喝一杯。虽然他出于好意，但我实在不想听他重复剑的花纹有多精美，石板的内容有多复杂。以及石板解读成功，它的影响不亚于罗塞塔石碑之类的话。  
我躲进了吸烟室，出乎意料的是那位络腮胡先生也在那里。当他认出我时，他比我想象中还要吃惊，但他很快恢复了平静，并问我要不要喝一杯。  
在这种情况下还喝得下东西的人恐怕只有他了。他告诉我，除了船员他大概是船上唯一一个不晕船的人。我猜测他说不定用绳子把自己绑在船舱里才能不随着船体一起摇晃。  
Thiersch先生也跟进了吸烟室。（他从侍者那儿得知了我的去向，这船上简直没秘密。）尴尬的开场白过后，Thiersch提到他收到了两份匿名信。实际上是三封，第一封他烧掉了。内容要求他立刻把东西丢下船，否则会发生可怕的事。信是打印机打的，我猜上面不可能找出指纹。络腮胡先生对此引起了重视，决定帮Thiersch调查。据我所知这艘船上还有一位探长，但Thiersch认为他并不可靠。  
络腮胡先生剔除了Sandra夫人的嫌疑。她的迷信观念很顽固，但还没有达到会寄信的程度。她不会允许自己做这种事。  
他认为看似船上有很多人，和Thiersch发生关联的不足十人。就像小说中的出场人物，再之后是场景，最重要的一点是动机。他看了Thiersch的古董，之后再没提过关于它的话题。  
我似乎卷进了一件奇怪的案子，我以前读过的那些推理小说派不上什么用场。他先表示并没有冒犯Thiersch的意思。之后，问了Thiersch一些古怪的问题，诸如：Thiersch夫人的衣服是在萨维尔街定做的吗？你的仆人通常几点叫你起床？Grace开始练习克拉莫了，对吧？我搞不懂这些问题和匿名信之间有什么联系。  
最后，他建议Thiersch留心身边的人。Thiersch十分相信他的仆人们，所以这次谈话不欢而散。  
等Thiersch离开，络腮胡先生问我愿不愿意帮个小忙。他让我以一千五百镑的价格从Thiersch手里购买那些文物。但要当着众人的面，如果Thiersch犹豫就再加五百。他让我放心出价，不用担心付不起，Thiersch绝对不会出卖的。我被搞糊涂了，但他说这能帮助他推理出谁是寄匿名信的人。  
我们聊起板球、高尔夫，他似乎什么运动都会一点。如果船不是那么晃我和他说不定去打网球。  
我邀请络腮胡先生一起吃晚饭，他同意了。然后他没来。我讨厌爽约的人。

Scott

Charles翻到第二页。

我忘记问他名字了，不过我有他的房间号码。  
前天晚上我去了他的船舱。他房间内没什么行李，我怀疑他只带了一套衣服登船，当然也没有固定用的绳子。我质问他为什么没赴约，后来我才发现是我搞错了晚餐地点。船长舱旁边还有个小餐厅，他在那里等了我一整晚。太令我难堪了。  
他叫James Howlett，是个到处找活干的退伍军人。我他没说实话，他读过的书比我还要多。我和他相处愉快，看法也总能达成一致。  
这一切都截止到昨天。我把Logan出版的第一本书《孤狼》送给了他。说句题外话，那时Logan的笔名还叫“一个男人”。我还记得为它花光了两个月的零用钱。（它是战后难得的精装本。）Howlett收到这份礼物并不高兴，他不是Logan的书迷，绝对不是。  
他认为我儿时的零用钱应该花在有用的地方。他问我那时候多大？九岁还是十岁？除了对可笑的羊皮封面好奇，根本不可能对内容产生兴趣。  
我不否认我可能过度美化了Logan的作品，但他对Logan的书评价很糟。为此我们大吵了一架。  
他挖苦Logan的书是有稿费拿的学生作文。遭遇严寒第一批烧掉取暖的废纸。用来垫桌脚都会划伤地板。还有很多挖苦的话我都记不得了。我甚至怀疑《星期日泰晤士报》报上那些关于《伊普雷的日落》的恶毒书评是他写的。他讽刺我是个理想主义的小鬼，我回敬他是个守旧、顽固的老年人，除了喝威士忌发发牢骚什么也不会。其实他才三十三岁，还很年轻。  
我当着Howlett先生的面把《孤狼》扔进了海里。你一定会觉得我是个疯子。当初Warren弄皱书页我心疼要命，现在却像丢掉一条死鱼一样把它抛弃。  
总之，我无法向你和Erik介绍Howlett先生了。我的感觉像是喜欢的小说出现了一个离谱的结尾。  
奇怪的是今早风浪居然停了，船像航行在陆地上一般平稳，简直是个奇迹。偶尔会有几条飞鱼撞破这海面的宁静。  
代我向Erik问好。真希望能早点回去见到你们。

Scott

“我有了一点线索。”Charles站起身，Erik跟在他身后。  
Charles回到吸烟室门口打开地球仪，里面放着几瓶酒和一盒雪茄。  
“不是这里。”  
Erik停顿了一会。“有没有哪个房间放着一座钟？上年纪的那种。”  
他们找遍了大宅的每一间放着钟的屋子，掀开每一座钟的盖子。到了画廊，Erik感到他们找对了地方。  
画廊装饰着不少画作和铜雕，受刑的普罗米修斯、胸口插着剑的圣母、身处地狱的但丁……这片可怕的丛林深处一座巨大的落地钟冷眼凝视着他们。  
一片流动的云遮住了太阳的光亮，屋内的光线暗了下来。  
Charles打了个冷颤。  
“怎么了？”Erik问道。  
“但丁从我坟前经过。老实说我不喜欢这里，这里是温彻斯特唯一没有名字的房间。如果换我为它命名它会叫凯列班或者埃古。”Charles扫了一眼墙上画中被巨鹰啄食肝脏的普罗米修斯，移开视线，“我也不知道为什么。小时候一来到这儿我就会做恶梦。大多梦都记不清了。其中一个怎么也忘不掉。我梦见母亲把大宅改建得越来越奇怪，她在现有基础上又加盖了一层。我去参观，发现新加盖的那层的每扇门窗都关着，走廊永远也看不到尽头。温彻斯特变成了一座巨大、黑暗的迷宫，而我在其中迷失了方向。我惊恐地跑着，直到筋疲力尽又一次回到这里。那时，我看见Ruth牵着Raven的手走在前方不远的地方，我想跟住她们继续走，但我的脚却动不了，像是被蛇发女妖变成了石头。我大喊她们的名字，她们眨眼间凭空消失了。我的潜意识也暗示我，我的父母也不在哪儿。这时身旁的画像——约翰被砍下的头，突然开口说道：‘你被抛弃了。’每听到它的声音我都会被立刻吓醒。之后我会对着天花板发好一会呆——我很难从真实的梦境中走出来。”  
“我在这儿找线索，你去外面等。”  
“你对这座钟不了解。它的内部构造与其他钟正相反，我也不想出为什么它会设计成这样——它是独一无二的。”  
Erik看着面前的座钟。座钟和Erik身高差不多，装饰黑胡桃木外壳、路易表针，时间停在九点十五分，时针和分针连成了一条直线。  
这个时间让Erik产生一种很不好的联想，他竭力不把它和父亲去世的时间联想到一起。  
Charles左手挪开搭钩，再打开钟的盖子。Erik没来得及阻止，Charles把右手谈金钟内摸索，过了一会，他脸上露出无奈的表情。“我被齿轮卡住了。”  
“给我一分钟，我去找撬棍。”  
“我可以的。”Charles挣扎了一下，齿轮纹丝未动，疼痛让他倒抽了口气。  
“别动。”Erik一只手伸进去拨开钟锤，另一只手捏住Charles卡住的手腕，他的气息紧贴着Charles耳后的皮肤，Charles暗暗祈祷脸颊不会红得太明显。为了缓解尴尬，他把能想到的话都说了出来。“真不敢相信，十年前我居然能钻进这么小的空间里。那时候我只要抬起脚，伸手就能摸到表盘后面的位置。Raven总把线索放在那里。”  
Erik转动杆头分叉，慢慢抽出Charles卡住的手。他们的姿势看起来极容易引起误会，好在房间内没有仆人在场。  
Charles张开手又握成拳头，重复几次。“完好无损。”  
Erik握住Charles的手，指头划过Charles手腕上红色的压痕，“我对你的话表示怀疑。疼吗？”  
“我真的没事，”Charles努力忽略Erik手指的触感，他生硬地转移话题，“这座钟的型号很少见，也坏了很久，工匠们都修不好它。修过一次，它走几天就又停了。没想到你居然清楚它的内部结构。”  
“我家里有座一模一样的。我小时候趁着父母不在家把它拆开又组装回去，后来它的时间再也没准过。妈妈还奇怪为什么它的时间总是太快或者太慢。”  
“为什么里面没有线索，记号上的提示应该是这里。”  
“可能工匠在修理的时候弄丢了，毕竟已经过去太久了。”  
他们不得不接受调查的结果而变得沮丧起来。  
Charles关上大钟的盖子，有什么图像在他眼前闪过，他用眼睛捕捉着那图像。  
大钟的玻璃盖子反射着墙上挂的画，正对着的是布罗格的《地狱中的但丁和维吉尔》  
Charles取下画翻转，可画背面什么也没有。  
“墙上有开关吗？”Erik敲了敲空荡荡的墙面问道。  
“比如我敲击砖块，墙面会打开一道门？”Charles说，“据我所知，温彻斯特没有那种密道。”  
“按照这幅画的指令，我们接下来要去地狱一趟，唯一麻烦的是我们如何平安归来。我们要准备不少东西。”  
“至少我现在还没有去那里的打算，六十年后我会考虑的。”Charles说道。  
“这幅画一直挂在这里吗？”  
“你的话提醒了我，这幅画不是挂在这里的。”Charles回忆了一会，Erik安静地等着，过了一会Charles想了什么，他急匆匆地走到另一幅画前，小心翼翼地摘下它，“它和布罗格的画换了位置。”他又快步走回来，把手中的画挂到面前。  
现在他们面前是一副第一版岩石圣母的画。  
“它不是真迹，对吗？”  
“我的祖辈中有一位亨利勋爵擅长临摹达芬奇的作品。除了它，温彻斯特还存放着几幅。关于他，你能在《德布雷特年鉴》中找到不少他的荒唐事。”  
他们端详了一会画作，试图找出与原作品的不同。画中圣母穿着一身白色的长袍，目光温柔、慈爱地看着耶稣和约翰，乌列则注视着正在进行的仪式。他们身后两只小羊羔在愉快地奔跑。看起来临摹者结合了达芬奇第一版和第二版的内容又在细节加入了一部分自我创作，不过画面上却显得有些多余。  
Charles和Erik同时注意到大天使乌列伸出的食指，他们顺着乌列指的方向望去，那里正对着一扇窗子，可窗外除了一片平坦的草地外什么也没有。  
“看来我们的努力全泡汤了。”Erik说道。  
Charles打开窗，探出大半身子出去，Erik把他拉回屋内，关上了窗。  
“太危险了。”  
“她的指向没问题，下一个地点在窗外。”Charles还在想着谜题，Erik拿他一点办法也没有。  
“那里原本有颗树。”


	9. Chapter 9

九

“我钟爱的一棵树，它大概有一百多岁。我祖父年轻的时候它已经长得非常高了。十年前的一场暴雨它被雷电劈断了一大半，爸爸尝试着把它移栽到现在的地方。当时的所有人都以为它活不成，没想到第二年春天它重新发芽了。Ruth说它守护了温彻斯特，还会继续守护下去。”

他们去往庭院的途中，那个长得像修拉的男仆从走廊中出现。他告诉Charles，Ruth看起来并不太好。他们先去Ruth了的房间。  
Ruth见到Charles变得极为激动，她抓住Charles的手，念叨着勋爵的名字。  
“月亮很古怪，后来我知道那是月蚀。月蚀结束，她出生了。我抱着她，她哭个不停。但她很强壮，和想象中的完全不一样。”  
Charles知道她在讲Raven出生时候的事，这些事Ruth讲过很多遍了。最后她疲惫的蜷缩在宽大的扶手椅中，“对不起，请宽恕我……”她低声说道。  
直到Charles告诉她无论发生什么都不会怪她，她才松开了手。  
他不知道Ruth曾经做过什么事会如此痛苦。他感到不安，暗暗祈祷不是会伤害Brian的事。  
Charles和Erik退出去的时候，她还在呢喃着。

他们错过了探险的最佳时间，晚饭的时候，Erik问道：“通常你怎么应对恶梦的？”  
“Ruth临睡前会讲故事给我。她的故事书上都看不到，是她祖母讲给她的。”  
“我不会讲睡前故事。”Erik说，“安全起见我们饭后下盘棋吧。”  
“当然好。”  
Charles夜里睡得很安稳，恶梦第一次没有如期而至。

第二天清晨，他们吃完早饭，在庭院里边走边聊。  
“能猜出她给你留了什么吗？”  
“如果我设定谜题，留给Raven的或许会是洋娃娃或是蝴蝶结之类的。”Charles说，“至于她留的谜题，我们很可能会找到一本书。最坏的可能也许是一盒过期许久的糖果，也可能是兰开夏队的队服。”  
“你小时候很喜欢兰开夏吗？”  
“现在也是。我一共看过他们六场比赛。如果去不了球场，我也会想尽办法收集到比赛的全部内容。印象最深的一场是兰开夏对约克郡的一场。Alan Sutton开球，约克郡领先。当时我根本不相信兰开夏能把比分扳平。不过最后他们还是输了。我知道人生不可能事事如意，但最后的结局让我耿耿于怀很多年——Armstrong因为肩伤退赛了。”他转头看停下来的Erik。“怎么了？”  
“想不到你也是他们的球迷。”  
“我收集了一整盒他们的徽章，还给Armstrong写了封信，他寄给我一张签名的明信片。现在那张明信片还放在我书桌里。”  
“或许你听过类似的话，加入我们的俱乐部如何？。”  
“我考虑过，不过最近太忙了。等下学期有空闲时间，我会申请的。”

很快他们走到了树下。这是一颗高大的橡树，树冠茂盛，看不出一点曾经被灾害侵害过的样子。  
“看到那个树洞了吗？ Raven应该把东西放在那里面。”  
“我想象不出她当初怎么爬到那儿的。”  
“Ruth禁止我和Raven爬树，我们只好偷偷地爬，不让她发现。后来我从树上摔下来，小腿划了一条口子，休息了整整一周。从那以后我再也没攀爬超过五英尺高的地方。”  
“爬上去太危险了，我去花房找梯子。”  
Charles手抚着树干。“我想试一试。”  
“这个高度梯子也派不上什么用场。”Erik脱下外套递给Charles，然后爬上树干，树干每晃动一下，Charles的心中跟着一阵轻颤。  
“Erik，小心。”  
“说点别的，分散我的注意力吧。”Erik很快爬到了顶端，一只手握着树枝，一只手去摸树洞。“不会有蛇住在里面吧。”  
“只有一窝白喉林莺，那边的巢是她的家。因为离得很近反而不好意思吃她的蛋。后来小鸟孵化，我和Raven给它们起了名字。长得最胖的Azolan，最弱小反而最先学会飞的Icarus，叫声特别响的Carolus。Ruth告诉我收集它们落下的羽毛会交上好运。我把三片尾羽都给了爸爸，那段时期他异常消沉……”  
“继续，你们没有给树起名字吗？”  
“没有，我和Raven争执不下，她想用Alice、Annie或者Weyve给它起名。我认为叫Linnaeus好一些。最后它仍然叫‘树’。我还做了个牌子挂在枝头上，雷击过后那个牌子不见了。”

Erik下来的时候，手中一个洛可可风格的银盒子。盒子大概七、八英寸长，表面被氧化成了黑色。  
“打开它吗？”Erik问道。  
“一切都太顺利了，有点不可思议。”  
“与其担心结果，不如猜猜它装着什么。”  
“这个尺寸放不下书，如果是糖果就太糟了，里面说不定爬满了蚂蚁。很可能她就地取材塞了一把橡果或者毛虫——老实说我猜不出来，也可能是另一条线索，帮我打开它吧。”  
经过时间漫长的摧残和挤压，盒盖像被钉死了，Erik花了不少时间才打开盒子。

盒子里面有一封信，信封上火漆也是打开的，纸页也已经泛黄，一些褐色的污渍点缀在上面。但由于盒子良好的密封效果，信封没有虫蛀的痕迹。  
“希望信封不是用显隐墨水写的。”Charles说，“我猜火漆大概是Raven当时并没有加热完全，时间太长脱落了。”  
他取出信封里的信展开，信纸还算强韧，没有碎裂的迹象。纸上的字迹非常潦草，句子末尾处的纸也被笔尖划破了。  
写字的看起来是个心烦意乱的成年人，好像在承受着巨大的痛苦。

一切都是我的错，我不该离开你。每一秒我都在想你。Brian不要结婚，回到我身边，我会在阿卡狄亚等你。  
“天啊。”Charles又读了一遍，然后递给Erik。  
Erik也没想到会是这样的内容，事情的发展完全出乎他的意料。他们站在原地很久，Charles开口说：“应该问问Raven这到底是怎么一回事。”

Raven回到大宅的时候Matilda告知她Charles在等她。等她进入Charles的起居室，看到Erik也在，他们的表情都有些奇怪。  
“你还记得我们以前的探险吗？”Charles率先发问道。  
“当然，”Raven坐下来，“找到什么有趣的东西了吗？”  
Charles把信封放在桌面上朝Raven推过去。  
她拿起信封，“这是什么？”  
“解密游戏的谜底，我和Erik在树洞里找到的。”  
“不可思议，我都忘记留了封信。”她打开信封，“空的？里面的信呢？上面写了什么？”  
“你没看内容就放在盒子里了？”  
“老实说我不记得了，我可能只是拿了信，没有看它。里面到底是什么？”  
“只是一些借据，支票之类的。你从哪里拿到它的？”  
Raven把信封反反复复地看了几遍，“我真的回忆不起来，我那时才多大？六岁？五岁？”  
“五岁。复活节那天晚上我们吃了水果蛋糕和巧克力彩蛋，饭后我们因为玩什么游戏而吵起来。直到临睡前才一致决定第二天玩寻宝游戏，你告诉我这次要弄一件让我意想不到的东西。”  
Raven做手势打断他，“没错，第二天一早我先去了父亲的书房——他不喜欢别人碰他的东西，我悄悄溜进去的，没让一个仆人发现。”  
“你找到了什么？”  
“我在书架上找了一圈，想找本书给你，最后我选了《不列颠动物志》。但是它又大又厚，我担心树洞放不下。又想到你可能已经读过了，就想换尺寸小一点的东西。后来我看到办公桌的抽屉抽屉锁着，就想取一样东西当成宝物。不过，我找了很久都没找到钥匙。用尺子也撬不开抽屉，就打算离开。接着我被地面上的什么东西绊了一下，我掀开地毯。我找到了抽屉的钥匙。”Raven继续说道，“不过，抽屉中所有东西都很无趣，除了这个银色的盒子。”  
Charles叹了口气。恐怕这就是最后结论，信一直妥善地保存在盒子里，直到Raven拿走它。  
“至于结局我们都知道了。”Charles说，“爸爸觉察你动了他的抽屉，所以训斥了你。然后那晚你把自己关在房间里不肯出来，连晚饭都没有吃。”  
“不，我被妈妈训斥了一顿。”Raven说，“因为我把她的房间搞得一团乱。还把墨水滴进她的香水瓶里，我觉得那个颜色很好看。”  
“你去她房间做什么？”  
“你忘记了吗？那时我总溜进她的衣帽间试穿衣服和帽子，而且还会搭配各种各样的珠宝。为了防止Ethel制止我，我拜托她帮我缝裙子的花边，”Raven向Erik解释，“她是妈妈当时的女仆。趁着她补衣服的时候，我开始了冒险。由于花边我拆掉一大半，Ethel至少要补上一个小时，我有大把的时间玩。她没起疑心，她当时整为什么事烦恼，总在念叨‘我该怎么办？上帝啊。’这类话。至于为什么，她一个字也没有向我吐露。我一边吃着巧克力，一边在首饰盒内翻找那条蓝宝石缀着细珍珠的项链，但找了很久也没找到。我走出衣帽间结果和寻找我的Ruth撞个正着，我担心她发现巧克力就打开首饰盒的暗格把它装进去，跑回房间。”  
“有一个问题，你从哪里弄到巧克力的。”  
“银盒子。里面装着满满一整盒巧克力。我猜爸爸早已想搞我会翻找他的抽屉，所以故意把钥匙掉在地上，好让我打开抽屉找到盒子。我的心思真的瞒不过他。”  
“这的确是爸爸的做事风格。话说回来，信不在这个盒子里。你在哪儿得到它的？”  
“首饰盒的暗格，看到Ruth我很紧张，情急之下抓起暗格里的东西就跑了，等回到房间我才看出它是一封信。”  
“你读过信上的内容吗？”  
“读了，不过，信上的字迹有很潦草。除了爸爸的名字其他的字我一点也看不懂。我猜它或许是很重要的东西，可能是某个人寄给爸爸的宝藏线索。就把它塞进银盒子里当成谜题答案。整件事就是这样。”  
“信封也是你拆开的吗？”  
“不是。我记得很清楚，我拿到信的时候，信封的火漆已经打开了。”她求助地望向Erik，“信封里装着什么？真的是借据吗？”  
“没错，那是很大一笔钱。”  
Charles没再开口，他安静地坐着，沉思的神情让Erik莫名感到担心。


	10. Chapter 10

十

入夜，雨下个不停。雨滴打在玻璃窗上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。Erik躺在床上翻来覆去，被雨声吵得根本睡不着。到了凌晨两点，他才勉强合上眼睛。如果时光可能倒流，他一定不会打开那只魔盒。

第二天一早他收到了监护人Sebastian Shaw发来的电报。电报的内容是，要求他立刻返回学校。  
Shaw和Erik第一次见面的地方是Erik的房间。Shaw挑剔地打量着屋内的家具，评价它们古板又毫无个性，它们唯一优点是不会影响Erik的学业。Erik对室内装饰并不在意，墙上的画还是上一任屋主留下的，他更强调家具的实用性。  
Shaw快五十岁了。他不吸烟、不喝酒，常年保持清教徒一般的生活。因此，他体格健壮，头发浓密，没有秃顶和变灰的迹象。这是他除了工作和家庭外最为自豪的一点。Shaw穿着一身黑色的西装，头发向后梳拢，下巴刮得干干净净，看上去像个神职人员。以往见面他也是这身装扮，但Erik觉得这次见面他的衣服质地要好了很多。Erik并不喜欢Shaw，但他没有选择的权利。  
Shaw略去了安慰Erik的部分。仿佛他觉得Erik可以毫无障碍的克服失去母亲的悲痛。  
Shaw一开口便直接进入正题。“我曾经教过一个孩子。他很乖巧、听话，但六年前他因为行为不端被学校退学。”说到这里Shaw做了个手势，严肃地说，“听说他喝醉后爬到柏德利雕像的脚边睡了一晚，第二天被发现时只穿着内裤。他太让我失望了，不像是他会做的事，他一定被那群朋友带坏了。交友不慎，必染恶习。*我相信你不会那么做的。”  
Erik不知道，那个倒霉蛋本可以缴纳一笔不多的罚款了事， Shaw介入后，他被开除了。  
Erik一语不发，Shaw很满意Erik的态度，他清了清嗓子，示意接下来的话很重要：  
“当然，一直以来你都是个规矩的孩子，我知道你不会做违反校规的事。假设你做了什么出格的事，我不得不取消你的继承权。虽然我并不想那么绝情。我不指望你出人头地，你能否实现理想、抱负与我无关。我关心你能否保住Lehnsherr家的名声。换句话说，作为你母亲的遗嘱执行人和遗产管理者我可以随时取消你的继承权让你变成一个流浪汉，法律赋予我这种权力。你想保住财产和学费，就做个乖孩子直到毕业，仅此而已。”

无论过了多久，Erik还是会想起那天Shaw说话的语气。他了解Shaw未必认为他在朋友家度假有什么不妥，而是Shaw想用这种方式传达对他的控制。Erik撕掉电报，去了Charles的房间。Charles的男仆告知Erik，Charles想一个人呆着。中午，那个男仆转告Erik，Charles不能陪他吃午饭了。

Erik在书房呆了一天，从未感觉时间过得这么慢。他看了两本书，《巴彻斯特古堡》和《荒漠夜半》，他每一页读得都很认真，可惜一个字也没走进脑子。平生头一回，他甚至没搞清楚主人公到底是哪一个。他随手翻了翻《德布雷特贵族年鉴》，这本书倒是吸引人多了。书中提到多名Xavier的家族成员，不过全是花边新闻。Charles祖父的一位远房姑妈与一个沃尔默猎场的青年看守私奔了。Charles曾曾祖父的叔叔与厨娘通奸。他的妻子也没闲着，她亲手杀死了丈夫的两个情妇，并且把丈夫送上了断头台。Charles曾祖父的远房哥哥有个私生子，都是他亲姐姐生的。后来这位私生子死于一场离奇意外——他把头探出马车外的时候碰巧被马夫的鞭子抽中脸颊，一个月后感染恶化而死。

书是1890年印刷的，没提到Xavier勋爵的事。相比家族其他成员的故事，勋爵的探险经历实在不值一提。  
反倒是一本安德鲁•朗格的童话书《小王子和火龙》让他很感兴趣。尤其是扉页上略显幼稚的字迹——“此书为Charles所有。每念一遍他的名字，这本书都会向他挪动一步。”旁边还有个不同的字迹写着，“我才不信！我念了十遍，它一步也不动！”

到了晚上，Erik耐性消耗殆尽。他来到Charles的门口，冒着结束他们友情的风险直接推门走了进去。  
那时候他还不知道，他的出发点也许还掺杂了其他的原因。  
Charles坐在一把莫里斯扶手椅中，脸色苍白而憔悴，身上穿着昨天的衣服，他身旁的矮桌上放着半瓶马黛拉。  
“你以为我在做傻事吗？”听见有人进门，Charles头也没抬地说道。他似乎猜到Erik的耐性会在这个时间消耗完。  
“你是在这么做。”Erik拿起酒瓶又放回桌上，“你一个人喝光了我们的酒。”  
“我很抱歉。恐怕我今天不能陪你了。”  
“你上一次吃东西是什么时候？”  
Charles犹豫了一秒，“中午。”  
Erik从他的犹豫看出他在撒谎，“我去给你弄点东西。”  
“别去，陪我一会。”  
Charles站起身制止，眩晕使他站不稳，Erik扶住他，他说道：“我没事。”  
“Raven很担心你，我告诉她你压的那匹拉格奈格国王跑得很糟糕，害你输了个精光。”  
Charles认同Erik瞒住Raven的做法，但他叹了口气，“她不会相信的，我从不赌马。”  
“她是个聪明的女孩，没多问问题。”  
“我很庆幸她没看信的内容，否则我不知道该如何解释。因为我们的母亲是个彻头彻尾的骗子。”  
Erik很明智的没继续这个话题，他把话题引到Charles编排的Macbeth上。  
“我想到了一个办法，你可以试试新技术，用摄影机拍摄。先拍其他人的戏份，等John的腿复原再拍他的。”  
“摄影机不难弄，Scott可以向他父亲的公司借一架。”Charles说，“如果你愿意出演我夫人的话，可以省下这些麻烦。”  
“麦克白在这个时候该说什么？”  
“我们还要在商量商量。”Charles看着Erik，“重复一遍。”  
“我们还要在商量商量。”Erik板着脸说道。  
“带点感情，你不是去看医生。慢慢把脸色沉下来。”  
Erik脸上变得野心重重，目光闪现着犹豫，“我们还要在商量商量。”  
“完美。”Charles压低声音，“脸上变色最容易引起猜忌。一切都在我的身上。*”  
“你挺适合出演我夫人。”

谈论麦克白也许并不是一个很好的话题，因为Charles继续说道：“她为了他什么事都做得出来。”Charles无可奈何地补充，“听起来像在谈论妈妈。”  
Charles盲目又执着地爱着他的家人。这很愚蠢，他自己也了解，但仍然没有改变。  
“我猜测父亲没有收到这封信，而母亲先一步拿到了它。如果他收到这封信，结果可能不大一样，他们也许不会结婚，我和Raven也不会出生。你一定觉得我的想法很幼稚。我不能接受他们的婚姻建立在欺骗的基础上。”  
“你有没有想过她为什么没有把它丢进壁炉，还把它收藏在首饰盒里吗？说不定信是他交给她的——他为了哄她开心。”Erik说，“Ruth曾经提到过，他毁掉了所有作品，从那以后再没有拿过画笔。很可能正是因为恋情的终结。之后他为了彻底忘记那个人，选择和你母亲结婚。”  
“的确，有这种可能。”Charles说，“但以我对爸爸的了解，他不是那种人。”  
“你认为是她策划了一切？比如，她可能模仿你父亲的笔迹寄出一封更加绝情的信。比如，她直接向对方的家族施压，导致他们再没有见面的可能。”  
“爸爸离开家的那天没有任何预兆。没准备行李也没带仆人，就像是天气不错的时候去散步。现在看来，他或许知道了些什么。”

Erik看出Charles情绪缓和了许多，但人还是很消沉。  
“我们在这里胡思乱想没有任何意义。你打算当面质问她吗？”  
“她不会承认的，事情都过去那么久了。Raven的话也不能作为证据。我知道该怎么做。但不能，现在还不是摊牌的时候。”  
“我能为你做点什么？”  
无论Charles提出书面要求他都会照办的。  
“帮我倒一杯，时间还早。”Charles带着醉意说道。  
“想也别想。”Erik说，“如果我是你，我不会再喝一滴酒的。”

Erik把Charles送回床上的时候，Charles睡得很沉。任由Erik解开他的衬衫扣子，脱掉两只鞋。  
最后Erik关掉灯，拉高毯子。在黑暗的隐藏中，他凝视着Charles的睡颜俯下身。  
Charles无意识地低呢喃了句什么，他的举动成功制止了Erik接下来的动作。  
“晚安，Charles。”Erik走出屋门。

交友不慎，必染恶习。* 谚语  
*引用麦克白原句


	11. Chapter 11

十一

Charles起得很早，等宿醉的难受劲过去，他去找Erik.“非常非常抱歉，我的朋友，请原谅我昨天的失态，我从不这样。”  
“你恢复了吗？”  
“恢复得很好，想听听今天的行程吗？”

Charles的烦恼经过休息或许能消除，他的呢？  
他们出了门，一路上谁也没有先开口。  
“我有一阵子没来过这里了。”到了岔路口，Charles辨认着路标，路标破得不成样子，风一吹就轻轻摇晃。“我想找到答案，阿卡狄亚指的是哪里，写信的人是谁，是什么心情促使她和父亲分手？他们是否两情相悦，我不相信它是一段时间的意乱情迷。父亲为什么没有娶她，他的社会地位？她的婚姻状况？还是我的祖父不喜欢她？还有，她为什么会离开他？她现在身在何处？没有线索，只有一封字迹潦草的信，我甚至无法判断写信的人是不是一位女士。我找遍了父亲的房间、起居室、书房。我很肯定，他扔掉了她所有东西。令我奇怪的是，这个家本该守不住任何秘密。恰恰相反，除了我和Raven，每个人都在竭力隐藏着一些东西不被人发现。”  
“你有没有想过可能是你妈妈做的。她藏起了那封信，顺便把那个女人的东西一起烧掉。”  
Charles陷入沉默，Erik认为他仍在回避问题。  
“我打算拜访父亲多年的老朋友Samuel Campbell。他住在韦斯特庄园。一直以来他都和父亲保持着书信往来，或许他知道些什么，当然，我没报太大希望。”  
“你联络过你父亲吗？”  
“没有，从来都是他单方面写信给我，我无法联络到他。上一次他寄信的地点在利比里亚，信中提到他即将进入一片原始丛林，还雇佣当地人作为向导，但我没法不担心他的安全问题。”  
他们开了一个多钟头，一路上Erik盘算着如何向Charles告辞，他的手搭在车窗外，指头轻轻敲击车门，有好几次机会他都错过了。他并非没有勇气，而是心中不舍。  
或许是Charles发现了他的意图，他们刚刚相识之初他就发现Charles的这种特殊不同寻常的能力。途经一座石桥的时候Charles停下来，他凝视桥下的溪水，清晨的阳光挥舞笔刷把它染上柔和的色彩。  
“我猜，到了某处它变成一条暗河，最后汇集到我的湖中。”他停顿了好一会问道：“这些天你觉得快乐吗？”  
“非常快乐。你呢？”  
“我也是，没有比这更完美的夏天了。”

他们走错了几次路，才开到韦斯特庄园。韦斯特庄园是一幢哥特式的建筑，外墙爬满常春藤，和Charles预想的不同。韦斯特庄园看起来十分热闹，门口停着不少辆车。Charles走进大门，一个年轻的男仆问他是不是来参加拍卖会的。Charles犹豫几秒给出肯定答案，他向男仆询问Samuel Campbell的下落。  
“Campbel先生决定到利马定居，委托罗斯柴尔德拍卖行拍卖整栋房子和家具。如果您要问他现在在哪儿，我只能告诉你，在路上。”  
“能否把他的地址给我？”  
“只有他姐姐的地址，他委托她代收一切信件。另外，他每隔一个星期会联络我一次。我可以转达你的留言。”他示意Charles往里走。“拍卖会不到半个钟头开始。”  
他们进入起居室，起居室摆着一张维多利亚时期的木桌。桌面放着不少物件，留声机、檀木首饰盒、茶壶等。它们引起了Charles的注意，茶壶是银质的，壶上雕刻着一对知更鸟，它们幸福地依偎在枝头。  
“茶壶给Ruth，项链连同首饰盒给Raven。”Charles目光移向旁边一张梳妆台摆着的水晶花瓶，“还有这个，她不用再为朋友的订婚礼物发愁。我们找找有没有Logan的手稿，Scott准会喜欢。”  
Charles似乎很肯定能拍到它们，他对待很多事都有这种自信。Erik觉得这是Charles总是引人注目的原因之一。  
“不打算买点什么给自己吗？”  
“没有。”Charles朝着Erik露出一个神秘的笑容，“除非，可以拍下你。”  
“我？拍下我做什么？”  
“比如：念书给我听，陪我到花园散步、聊天，给我当模特，以及出演我的夫人。”  
“除了出演麦克白夫人，其他的事不用拍下我，我也可以做。”  
“你不可能永远待在我身边。”  
Erik没有继续这个幼稚的话题。

他们找到一座阿波罗与雅辛托斯的雕像。另他们没想到的是，它后来拍出了让他们无法承受的天价。多年以后，Erik在巴普蒂斯特博物馆看到它，它已经成了博物馆的标志展品之一。它再一次把Erik推向那个夏天，与Charles相伴的夏天。  
大厅内人很多，他们选了两个位置坐下，Erik旁边坐着一位身材娇小的女子，她不到四十上下，黑色的头发剪得很短，像新生儿一般紧贴着头皮，身穿奶油色的刺绣连衣裙，搭配昂贵的蓝宝石项链。  
她用不欢迎的目光打量他们。在她看来，眼前的两个年轻人根本不具备欣赏藏品的眼光，他们来这里不过是胡闹，拍下一件藏品在某个宴会上当做谈资，不久后便随手丢进地下室，连收藏室的大门都摸不着。她不禁为Campbell的藏品感到担忧。  
Charles旁边是一位体格结实的男子，身穿深灰色外套搭配条纹长裤，上嘴唇留着修剪整齐小胡子。他用一双精明的蓝眼睛打量身旁的两个年轻人，“Dylan Peterson，来自查尔斯顿。Liam Gable先生的委托代理人。他对Campbell的藏书很感兴趣。”他压低声音，“你旁边的女士是Butler夫人，她的丈夫三年前去世了，他是一位艺术品收藏者。她大概想以此种方式追忆亡夫，所以会积极参加各个拍卖会。但愿你想拍的东西不会和她撞车，她有的时候只为了竞拍成功的快乐，而不是东西本身。我曾经看到她以三百镑的价格拍下了一摞勃朗宁夫人的手稿，原因只不过同她竞拍的家伙吐字不清，她认为他不配念勃朗宁夫人的诗。她的好恶也很古怪，你能想象吗？前一天她还在大肆抨击野兽派亵渎了传统艺术，后一天就以天价拍下马蒂斯的画。”  
不一会拍卖人Anthony Harris出场了，他个子不高，体型中等，头发稀疏，看上去三十岁左右，穿着剪裁合体的黑色西装打墨绿色的领带。  
“拍卖现在开始，第一件竞标品，三柱绿铁皮铜灯，起标价五镑。”  
一个留着温菲尔德式 大胡子的老年男人立刻举牌。  
“那是Hutchinson上校，他收藏罗唐多王子相关的东西，坐垫、长椅、唱片。去年在纽约他拍下了一个阿司匹林的瓶子——随处可见的阿司匹林瓶子。送给我，我都不要。不过带上罗唐多王子的名字，就拍出了六百镑的价格。你知道，药房买一瓶阿司匹林不到三美分。我这辈子都没听过比这更离谱的事。”Peterson说道。  
接着是一个镀金樱桃木书桌。加上书桌抽屉内的钢笔、手镜、信件、一共一百件物品一齐拍卖，部分信件 出自画家Paul Klee 之手，起拍价一百镑  
Peterson叫了价，最后他以八百镑拍得了书桌。Butler夫人对Peterson这个潜在对手看也不看一眼。  
之后一枚珍珠戒指拍出了五百镑。因为制作工匠死于瘟疫，第一任买家死于海难等等神秘的故事，它的身价翻了几倍。

“这幅画尺寸纵二十三英寸，横二十七英寸、胡桃木边框，右下角的签名B.X。名字叫做阿卡狄亚，起标价五十镑。”  
拍卖人的话无疑像一颗重磅炸弹在Charles头顶上炸开，  
阿卡狄亚是一副室内画，没有人物。画上是一个并不大的卧室，低矮的天花板、粉刷不均匀的天蓝色墙壁挂着很多画。  
硬木地板堆着一件衬衫和一只鞋，两本摞起来的书，一只躺着的空酒瓶，不少酒顺着瓶口流淌到了地面上，汇集成了一片池塘。画面的核心有一张床头桌，桌面的花瓶插着一束浓艳的紫罗兰。床头桌旁的铜架床，只露出一角凌乱的床单。另一侧的窄门外正对着一间狭小的起居室。  
画作的色彩极其明快，透露出一种无法言说的热情与满足，几乎从画中溢出来。  
“爸爸的画。”Charles轻声说道。  
“你打算拍下它吗？”  
“但它很可能是爸爸仅存的作品，我不能把它让给别人。”  
对于信中提到的阿卡狄亚，Erik和Charles猜测了很多地方。他们先查询了温彻斯特未改名前的房间名还有Xavier勋爵曾经游历过的地方，但没有一处能与菲利普•西德尼的《阿卡狄亚》出现的名字对上号的。他们都意外阿卡狄亚是一个简陋又破旧的小房间。  
Charles听到身后不远处有个苍老的男声说道：“毫无疑问，尼古拉•普桑的画作更贴近主题。”  
一个尖利的声音附和：“阿卡狄亚？开什么玩笑。要是这种破屋子叫做阿卡狄亚，我的马厩恐怕是帕特农神庙。我一便士也不会出的。”  
这时Butler夫人出手了，Harris说道：“六十镑。”  
“那位年轻的先生出七十镑。”Harris指向Charles。  
Butler夫人对画并不中意，她甚至觉得这幅“乱糟糟的房间”不配挂在任何的地方供人欣赏。她不希望Charles和Erik拍到任何画作。  
“八十镑。”  
Charles再度举手，Butler夫人紧咬着不放，Harris说道：“一百镑。”  
“她在虚张声势。”Peterson轻声说道。  
Butler夫人侧头望了Peterson一眼，“你一点也不了解我。”  
当价格飙升到五百镑的时候，屋内的人都议论起来，他们搞不懂这幅画的价值到底在哪儿。  
拍卖人Harris几乎要大笑出声，他做梦都没想到一副不知名作者的画作会拍出天价。但他才不会同情买家，正因为有那个家伙，他的佣金才能跟着涨了三成，也让他不用担心这个月的账单和两个情人的开销。  
当Butler夫人叫到八百镑的时候，Peterson伸出了手。  
Charles和Erik一齐瞪着他，他向Charles解释，“相信我，我在帮你。”  
Butler夫人没有再叫价。  
Charles签了张一千镑的支票，他并不觉得这个价格亏了，他的心理价位远比这个数字高许多。  
“虽然母亲不会过问我的零花钱去向。如果万一她问起来，赌马的确是个不错的解释。”Charles对Erik无奈地说道。  
“我真的没想到世界上还存在比Hutchinson上校更疯狂的人。”Peterson说，“能告诉我你拍下它的原因吗？”  
Charles耸了耸肩膀，“不能。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二

Charles拍下送给Ruth和Raven的礼物相对容易得多。他留下一封短信匆匆便离开韦斯特庄园。他和Erik按原路返回，开到半路他们把车停在一家叫做“两几尼”的酒馆门口。  
酒馆是二层的砖石结构，外墙漆成灰色。酒馆内部装饰大多是木质的，吧台、桌椅、它们磨损得很厉害，露出木头的本来的颜色。看得出来酒馆经营很长一段时间了。  
酒馆内有两桌客人，一个穿着邋遢的男子趴在窗边的桌子上。离他不远有一对年轻夫妇正闲聊，几英尺外吧台后面坐着Socorro Karpman夫人。  
Karpman夫人是一个体型丰满的女人，她的眉毛很细，像一条黑色的棉线。身穿湖蓝色的长裙，颈上永远戴着一串绿松石项链。据说那身装扮是为了纪念她死去的情人。在她看来，生活需各种各样的刺激。她不喜欢旅人的故事，也不喜欢诗人的眼泪。她喜欢所有酒馆老板讨厌的客人，比如喝完酒发酒疯、砸东西、打架的家伙。这样她会感到生活充满了激情，她四十七年人生就是依靠这些过来的。至于那些循规蹈矩的家伙，她会尽量的提供酒水灌醉他们。不费任何力气，他们也会变成她喜爱的模样。  
她常常会向客人炫耀吧台前的一抹污渍，“Jodi 的血那个臭名昭著的恶棍。他向我求爱，我揍了他。我用了整整两大桶水都没把它刷掉。”常客都知道，她每次提到的名字都不一样。  
玻璃上的圆形裂缝成了两个男人拔枪互殴的证明，其实那不过是孩童投掷石子留下的。  
当有人问起她的丈夫，她会妩媚地一笑，“他埋在后院中呢。”她知道，大部分人都不会去验证她说的是不是真的。  
Karpman夫人的饭菜算不上可口，酒也有股怪味，但酒馆的人气一直很高。  
凡事都有例外，今天一上午只有两桌客人，她为这种反常感到不安。当看到两个英俊的年轻人进门，她立刻热情地招呼，问他们想吃点什么。  
Charles翻了翻菜单，它是手写的，字迹潦草，还有几处拼写错误，而且纸面也已经污损褪色了。他放下菜单问道：“有什么推荐吗？”  
“我们的厨师很擅长做烤牛肉，浇黑醋汁。昨天刚进了一批波尔图酒，要试试吗？”  
来过两次以上的客人都知道，她的推荐菜单从开店到现在，整整二十年都没有换过。

菜很快上齐，他们一边吃饭，一边讨论那副画。Brian为什么会把这幅画送给Campbell，Campbell是否知晓Brian的情人是谁，以及画上的房间是哪里。  
“那位女士的房间。”Erik相出一种可能。  
“也可能是他们租住的地方。两本书是《美酒与舞蹈》和《最后一夜》，我没在父亲的书房里见过。也许是那位女士的书。我可以试着从书名着手调查。”  
“那瓶酒，1890年的勃艮第。”Erik说，“他们住的地方不太像会喝那么贵的酒。酒大概是你父亲带去的，为了庆祝某件事。”  
这时那个趴着的男人站起来，摇晃着朝大门走去。他大约五英尺八英寸高，块头很大。穿着显旧的灰衬衫和裤子。四十岁左右，微秃的金色头发。他的眉毛很淡，像用剃刀剃过，眉毛下面是一双略显得忧郁的蓝眼睛。  
他脸颊通红，脚下不稳，路过Charles和Erik桌旁时，整个人撞到桌上。油画因为震动掉在地上，发出砰的一声巨响。  
Charles吓了一跳，连忙拆开包裹查看画的状况。  
Erik站起来，中年男人打着酒嗝说道：“非常非常抱歉。”他指着Charles手里的画，“不错的画，技法娴熟。B.X是谁？我从未听说过。他不应该默默无闻。花多少钱买的？”  
听完价钱后他说道：“这笔生意没亏，它将来能值很大一笔钱。换了我，我愿意出两倍价格买下它。”  
“出于多种原因，我不打算卖掉它。”  
中年男人用手揉搓着浮肿的眼睑，再次打量手里的画，“难怪它这么眼熟，我认识这里。”  
“画这幅画的人一定沉浸在热恋中。”Karpman显然无论看到什么都要评价一番。  
“你知道它，它在哪儿？”答案突然出现，Charles难免语气激动。  
“我有个习惯。”中年人回头望向Karpman夫人。“你知道的。”  
“他是个混蛋。”Karpman夫人向Charles打着手势，“请他喝一杯吧。你们也可以陪他喝一杯。一杯酒换这个混蛋回答一个问题。”Karpman一开口便指出他是两几尼的常客，但她的语气听起来又像解释她并不喜欢他。  
“你不能相信一个醉醺醺的家伙。”Erik对Charles低声说道。  
“半克朗买一杯苦艾酒，等我回答完再决定要不要问我下一个问题。”他做了个无奈的手势，“或者揍我一顿。”  
Charles请Karpman为男子倒了一杯。Erik捏住男子去拿酒杯的手腕，压低声音。“如果你敢撒谎，我会让你付出代价。”  
“我之前喝的那些，这两位先生也会付的，对吧？”说完，他把杯子移向嘴唇，抬手把杯中的酒一饮而尽。“Larry Hooker愿意为你效劳。”  
Charles从未见过有人用这么不要命的方法喝酒。印象中Brian曾经这么喝过一次，那是十年前的事了。  
“画上的房间在哪儿？”  
“巴黎。”  
Charles将信将疑，“我不知道该不该相信你。”  
“这间房内挂着很多画。维米尔的花边女工，马西斯的老妇人。这个画家把它们临摹进了画里。它的有趣之处在于，这里——”他用指向其中的一张画，手指悬空在画布上。那张画上画着一片白色的尖屋顶，傍晚的阳光逐渐把它们染成紫红色。  
“它是一扇窗，而不是一张画。B.X用这种方式透露了画作的地点。米兰？巴塞尔？纽伦堡？都不是，它在是巴黎。”他看着Charles，朝空杯子歪歪头。  
Karpman倒了一杯，Hooker又一饮而尽。  
“它在巴黎的什么地方？”  
Hooker砸着嘴，好半天才重新开口：“十八区巴贝斯。我二十年前在在那里学画，住在那里。那里到处都是小旅馆，六法郎可以住上一个星期。它也许叫‘幸福庭院’，也许叫‘贮酒室’。不用一年，一个老板就会把它转卖给另一个老板，到时候又换新名。我知道你会问我为什么如此肯定。这些屋顶都是我粉刷的——巴贝斯大部分旅馆都是我粉刷的。那时候我非常穷，除了学画我还要找几份工养活自己。厨子、园丁、敲钟人、送奶工、泥瓦匠……除了人体模特我什么都干过。”  
“告诉我旅馆的详细地址。”  
“不知道，下一杯你不用请我。”Hooker为了平息Charles脸上的愤怒解释道：“我粉刷了二十间旅馆。到第二十一家的时候，我爱上了店主的女儿Lisa。她个子不高，红头发，灰眼睛。我发誓可以为她去死。有一天她哭着告诉我她要嫁人，我带着她私奔了。一年后她死于肺炎，我再没回过巴黎。所以我无法回答你这个问题。”  
“最后一个问题，你是否碰巧认识Brian Xavier？”  
“我不认识。”说完他往椅子上一躺，头枕着椅背睡着了。  
无论Erik怎么摇晃他，他都没有醒。

Charles和Erik出来的时候，Erik突然说道：“我忘了烟盒，能在车里等我一会儿吗？”  
“别让我等太久，否则我会开走的。”  
Erik走进去，那个家伙还在睡着。Erik双手拎起Hooker的领子。Charles不在，他用不着对这个家伙客气。  
“我知道一些不太绅士的醒酒方法，想试试吗？”  
Karpman嘴上喊着不要打架，但是一点也没有阻拦的意思。她早已产生了一种迷信，如果哪个星期没有斗殴出现，她会认为一个星期的运气都是坏的。  
厨子们带着一副看戏的表情跑了出来，倒是另一桌的年轻女士先尖叫起来。  
Hooker缓缓睁开睁开眼睛，“你不想让他失望，对吗？把我放下来。”  
Erik松开手，Hooker松了松领子说道：“十几年前那里遭遇了一场大火，好几个旅馆都被毁了，你们要找的房间也在其中，他注定一无所获。”

等Erik出门，Karpman懒洋洋地说道：“你真是个无赖。我记得你上个月说，你二十年前在意大利爱上了一个女孩，他的爸爸差点杀了你，后来你们怎么样了？”  
“是的，我爱她。她叫Sofia，红头发，蓝眼睛，美得仿佛从波提切利的画里走出来的女神。我在她家门口不眠不休地站了一个星期求她嫁给我，她爸爸最终同意了。订婚三天，我离开家，跑去当海员。从那以后再没有见过她。听说她七年后嫁给一个有钱人，还生了三个孩子。愿上帝保佑她，我的挚爱。”  
“学画、当海员、采矿、伐木、厨子，你连煮蛋都煮不好。我不知道哪句才是真话。”  
“要下雨了。这是真的。”  
她瞥了一眼窗外晴朗无云的蓝天说道：“我才不信呢。”

“找到了吗？”Charles打开Erik那侧的车门问道。  
“它一直装在裤袋里，我忘了。”  
他们开车往回走，Erik说道：“不错的结果，我们不用亲自去非洲问Brian了。”  
Charles难得地露出了笑容。

开坑的时候设定了巴黎，算压中了吧……


	13. Chapter 13

十三

他们开出酒馆没多远，大雨倾盆。  
Charles加快速度开了半英里，一路上没遇到其他路人和车。  
雨更大了，为了不让后座的包裹受潮，Charles停车尝试操纵摇杆打开顶棚，顶棚像被焊死了，纹丝不动。  
“这辆车发生过一点小意外。”Erik解释初到温彻斯特那晚发生的事。  
“它原本就很难打开，再说雨这么大，打开顶棚也无济于事。”  
“是我的错，我弄坏了你的车。”Erik把外套递给Charles。“穿上它。”  
Charles犹豫了一会照做了。  
他们又开了半英里，一座废弃的教堂出现视线内。

教堂占地很小，墙面被常春藤包裹，只露出一面残破的圆形眼窗。Erik下车推门，门轴锈得死死的，仿佛教堂抗拒着任何闯入者进入。  
Erik果断地撞开门，一股霉味直冲进他的鼻腔。等霉味散尽，他划着一根火柴——它没受潮真是个奇迹。凭借微光在室内照了一圈，屋内没有通电——他们也没找到烛台。灰白色的内墙空荡荡的，墙面已经脱落，露出大片的砖石。天花板有几处漏雨，地面积水不深。两条长凳横在原来圣坛的位置，除此之外再没有东西。  
Erik用其中一条长凳抵住摇摆的门，再把另一条长凳挪到离天花板漏水稍远的位置和Charles并肩坐在长凳上。  
雨水顺着屋顶的破洞灌进屋内砸向地面，滴答滴答的声音吵的让人心烦。  
Erik想起父亲下葬那天，他依稀记得那天的天色也像今天一样黑得可怕，所有人的黑衣服与天色融为一体，像一群飘忽不定的影子。他的妈妈也在那一群影子中低声哭泣。Erik从那时候起感受到了生命的无常，他隐隐约约预感到这种痛苦在以后的人生中或许要承受无数次。  
Charles检查完手中的画稍感安慰地松了口气。“雨不知道什么时候会停。”  
“待在这里，我去找人帮忙。”因为室内没有什么摆设，他们的对话带着点回音。  
“冒然出去太危险了，我宁可我们在这里等。如果两个小时雨还没停，我们再想其他办法。”  
一个炸雷在他们头顶上方响起,Charles不由自主地往他那边靠了靠。Erik不自在地绷紧了后背，他觉得必须离开，否则他会跨过那条线，整件事都会脱离他的掌控。Charles肯定会错了意，挪向长凳的边缘。  
也许是为了缓和气氛，Charles讲起一个关于告解室的故事。内容无非是听了多日告解的神父决心偷看一眼告解的对象，却发现告解室外空无一人。  
“听上去很像爱伦坡或是蒙塔古•詹姆士的笔下的鬼怪故事。”Erik心烦意乱随口评论道。  
Charles继续说起一场古怪的驱魔仪式，驱魔对象恐怖的预言、诡异的进食方式……Erik有种错觉，仿佛Charles不说点什么他们就会陷入尴尬中。  
“这个故事一定很无聊。”Charles说，“你在想什么？”  
Erik意识到他漏听了Charles的一大段话。这段日子，他努力扮演一个朋友的角色，把真实的想法隐藏在友情的假面之后， 相遇那天后，他每天有意无意地从那条走廊回房间——那会绕不少远。他说不出自己出了什么问题，直到收到Charles的请柬，一切都有了答案。  
“没什么，监护人发电报要求我回校。”Erik不在乎Shaw的威胁，但他很高兴有了个合理的借口。  
“你打算什么时候离开？”Charles的声音听起来有点颤抖。  
“明天上午。”  
Charles没有挽留他。室内很黑，Erik看不清Charles的脸，他很想知道Charles露出了什么表情。  
过了一个多小时，雨终于停了。  
他们按照原路返回，不过由于河水上涨没过了桥身，他们只好下车步行，天色在不知不觉中暗了下来。空气中带着凉意，还有一股泥土的腥味。  
走到湖边的时候，Charles停下脚步，“Erik，我有些话要说。”  
Erik转过身说道：“回去再讲吧，看天色一会又要下雨。这里也不是个适合聊天的地方。”  
Charles看上去有点透不过气，“你让我心烦意乱。我真希望能让你体会到我的感受。”  
“关于这点我可看不出来，你的演技是一流的，无论台上还是台下。”  
Charles停顿了一会凝视着Erik的眼睛，足够让Erik听清他要讲的每一个字。“没有其他人。我只写了一封信，指名Eulogy把信送到你房间。”  
Erik不会听不懂Charles话中的意思，他脸浮起微笑，“我知道。Eulogy是个很容易被收买的家伙，一瓶威士忌他什么都说了。”  
“你该告诉我——”Charles靠近Erik，与此同时，Erik做了和他一样的事。  
此刻乌云已经散去，月亮跟着爬上栎树的枝头，微风拂过水面，吹散了湖水中两个人相拥的倒影。  
过了许久，Charles开口说道：“很晚了。”  
“你急着回去吗？”  
“不。”

他们并肩走回温彻斯特，路面湿滑，途中又下了一阵小雨。到了大宅他们的头发贴在额头上，鞋子沾满了泥，两个人看起来狼狈极了。  
Raven抱怨他们回来得太迟，“你们怎么回来的？”  
“散步。”  
她像看着刚从疯人院跑出来的两个疯子一样看着他们。“你们的车呢？”  
“丢在几英里外的树林边了。”Charles说完与Erik相视一笑。

到了夜里，Erik根本睡不着，他坐在窗前目光凝视着窗外的夜景。雨后带着冷意的月光抚摸庭院中每一座雕像，灌木在风中微微发抖。他点燃一支烟，把晚间发生的事在脑中重复了一遍又一遍。临近四点他才勉强合上眼睛。  
第二天，他和Charles整个上午都待在房间下棋，不计胜负，不觉得无聊也不会无话可说。  
到了下午，Erik履行了他的承诺，他选了一本黎里的《恩底弥翁》念给Charles听。夏日的暖阳进一步拉近了他们的距离，Erik坐在躺椅的一侧，Charles枕着他的腿昏昏欲睡。Erik的手指随意玩弄、梳理Charles蓬松、柔软的头发，时间慢慢滑过房间，一天很快过去。

这天清晨又开始下雨，到了下午太阳才迟迟从乌云中露面。  
雨没有因为阳光的出场而减弱，风呼啸着把雨点甩在玻璃上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的响声。  
。Raven来到Charles的房间建议大家打奥伯尔牌戏消遣。  
打了半个小时牌，Raven一直在输，脾气越来越坏。  
“该你了。”Charles说道。  
留声机中放着Raven前段时间买回来的新唱片，一个低沉的男声唱着：“啊，我的爱人，你错待了我，抛弃了我你无义又无情，我已经爱上你，啊，这么久，有你陪伴多高兴。”  
“我讨厌这首歌。”她把牌面朝下放在桌面上，起身走到留声机跟前拿开唱针。  
Erik去拿旁边的杯子，他故意用指背缓缓滑过Charles的手臂，Charles微微脸红，拧了拧Erik的手掌。  
Raven返回牌桌打出两张，又迅速收回——他们都看到她打出了两张黑桃J。她挑拣了一会手上的牌，“对A。”  
“你的分快要扣光了，我建议你换另两张。”Charles说，“黑桃J还能再撑两局。”  
“我又输了。”她对Charles说，“等等，你出千。我看到你刚刚朝他笑了。”  
“我没有。”Charles说道。  
“你在撒谎，你骗不了我，你每次撒谎都会连眨两下眼睛。”  
她命令Charles打开双手，又查看他手肘上挽起的袖子，Charles无奈地照做了。她没有找到任何异常，接着她要求Erik翻出裤子上的口袋，被Charles制止住了。  
她把牌一丢，“不玩了。”  
“不如我们叫个人玩惠斯特。”Charles用手肘轻轻碰了碰Erik，Erik扬了扬嘴角表示同意。  
“有加尼米德斯陪我就够了。”Raven说，“你们两个人玩比齐克吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

十四

Charles说了些什么，她心不在焉地回应了几句。她感到他们之间有种他人无法介入的气氛。她的目光落到了旁边扶手椅中的加尼米德斯身上，不由得回忆起两天前和“Hannah”约会时的事情。  
他们进入电影院时，她感到他心事重重，同时令她奇怪的是，电影院里除了他们就没有别人了。她没有细想，与他相处总有很多意想不到的惊喜，她最喜欢他这一点。她和他相识不过一个月，却像认识一辈子那么久。  
等影片上演，她才看出不是她选的那部《玛尔菲公爵夫人》，不过在他的建议下，她耐着性子看了下去。  
当男主角对女主角说道：“我爱你，永远。”  
电影院空荡荡的，除了电影配乐，一点细微的声音都能听得很清楚。她不知道什么事让他在椅子上坐立难安。  
终于他转过头凝视着她。Raven看着屏幕仍能感觉到他的目光，她早已习惯被他深情的注视，没有感到什么异样。  
过了一会她还是转头望向他，用眼睛询问他的意思。  
激烈的战争场面过后，他轻声说，“你知道吗。我修改了接下来的这场戏。”  
“哦，改了什么。”她故意装作在欣赏电影而忽略了他声音的颤抖和语气的激动，用一种漫不经心地语气回答道。  
他去抓她的手，慌乱中他的袖扣还勾住了她的裙子。“我去掉了Searle问她的话——你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
和Raven期待中的求婚太不一样，她沉默了许久。他着急地问道：“能告诉我你的答案吗？”  
Raven几乎想立刻答应下来，半分钟后她拒绝了他。  
他没再说话，过了一会他提到约了一个朋友讨论剧本先离开了。  
她不知道自己有什么错，她对待这段感情极为认真丝毫没有玩弄他的意思，她不是虚荣的人。她的朋友们都是那么做的，拒绝求婚者两次或者三次才会答应下来。  
其实，她已经在考虑教堂了。她不会选择巴斯教堂，太庄重了。她也不会邀请那些社会名流出席，她要找个小教堂让亲戚朋友见证婚礼。真正的Hannah和Lynn也会作为女傧相到场。她可能会成为她的朋友中第一个结婚的人，甚至比Olivia还要早。礼服她会自己选。她见过妈妈的结婚礼服，裙摆巨大，说不定要一千个小傧相才扯得动。它装在绸缎盒子里，像是一件发霉的旧家具令人恐惧。Raven想不明白当初妈妈为什么会接受穿它。哦，提起妈妈，这件事妈妈不会同意的，她的要求太高，他的家庭很难达到标准。她愿意为他反抗妈妈，甚至反抗这个家。虽然她也不知道会付出什么代价。她脑子里闪过一个词——“私奔”。她把那个字眼从脑子里剔除。不，我不能。Raven回答自己。  
接着她又想起他们之前的一段对话。  
“加尼米德斯是谁？”  
“他是非常重要的人。我和他从小就认识了。不过，我们很久没见了，我常常会想起他。”  
她猛然想起他一定是误会她要嫁给加尼米德斯伤透了心。难怪他再也没有联络过她。天啊，她如何才能找到他，告诉他加尼米德斯是一只泰迪熊呢？  
更糟糕的是，她对他隐瞒了姓氏和年龄，到年底她才正式满十九岁，她还不能嫁给他。她告诉他，她姓Sloane（那是她当时经过的街路名），二十四岁，给一个小男孩当家教，父母在康瓦尔郡经营农场。鬼知道她怎么想的。可能她潜意识并不希望她的姓氏会影响他们的感情。他没怀疑过，甚至想去拜访她那个不存在的农场主父亲。这让她时不时地内疚。现在，她担心他知道真相后再也不出现了。  
Raven苦恼没有可以商议的人。也不能告诉Charles，并非她不信任Charles，最近Charles的烦心事也不少。她不想再给他添乱，而且他很可能也不同意自己与“Hannah”的交往……  
“Raven Xavier，你是世界上最愚蠢的人。”她想。

让她心烦的事不止一件，仆人告诉她，Xavier夫人回来了。“这真是个好消息。”她言不由衷地对他们说。  
Erik可不这么认为。

Xavier夫人或许厌倦了对大宅无休止的整修，她把精力集中到了举办宴会上。  
无论从哪个角度看，现在这场宴会都是Xavier夫人举办过的宴会中最成功的一场。大厅中挤满了身着礼服的男男女女，不过Erik全不认识。他只遇到一个熟人——旅行归来的Scott Summers。  
Scott同Erik打了招呼，然后向他介绍了一个人。  
“这位是Hank McCoy。”Scott说，“你一定看过他执导的《红桃皇后》。这次也是由他执导《伊普雷的日落》。”  
Hank又高又瘦，穿着深蓝色的西装，戴着角质眼镜，人很腼腆。  
Erik能看出Scott对导演的人选十分满意，否则他的话绝对不会这么多。  
Hank目光落到天花板的吊灯又转到大门。“和Logan《孤狼》开篇的场景一模一样。”  
有Logan这个话题，Scott很快同Hank熟悉起来，他们交换了很多对《伊普雷的日落》的看法。  
“你见过Logan吗？”  
“没有，我和他都是书信来往。只有一次，他对我改编的地方极不满意，我删掉了男主角的几场戏。为此他给我打了电话——凌晨三点的时候。我当时睡得迷迷糊糊，他在电话中几乎是嘶吼。我无力招架，只能连声称是。第二天一早，我才留意到我可能是唯一听过他声音的人。”  
“他的声音听起来——”Scott想了一会措辞，“怎么说，很苍老吗？像是上了年纪的人？”  
“他的声音听起来有点暴躁，但绝对不像上了年纪的人。”

Hank一边聊，一遍打量身旁的两个年轻人。不知道为什么他感到那位Lehnsherr先生有点不太耐烦。  
Erik并非因为Hank的话感到无聊，他有些焦虑，Xavier夫人回到温彻斯特的三天里，他和Charles几乎没有单独相处的机会。半个钟头前Charles被Xavier夫人带走应付那些社会名流，到现在还没出现。  
Erik心里隐藏着一种不安，他没把它表现出来。他祈祷找到Charles，那种不安就会立刻消失。

Hank讲完对电影的构想，打算继续讲述剧本修改时，Rearden带着Raven走到他们旁边。Rearden喝了不少，脸色通红。Raven的不耐烦已经显现在了脸上，他看上去正等谁把她解救出来。  
Scott向Hank介绍了Raven和Erik，又向Rearden介绍了Hank。他发现Hank的表情僵硬，Raven也显得有些不自在。  
“我认识一位Sloane小姐，她和Xavier小姐非常相像，就像双胞胎一样。导致我差点认错了人。”Hank说，“世界上竟然有一模一样的两个人，真是不可思议。但她和Xavier小姐不一样，她二十四岁，是个家庭教师。父母在康瓦尔郡经营农场。”  
Hank没在看Raven，他是对Scott说的。  
“你在开玩笑？”Rearden说，“你该邀请Sloane小姐来。那么你会知道，她从头到脚没有一点地方能和Xavier小姐相比，Raven是多么与众不同。就像赝品无法与珍宝相提并论。”  
“我不这么认为。”Hank飞快地看了Raven一眼，目光又移向别处。  
Erik感到他们之间的气氛变得异常尴尬。他从来不适合做调解员，他把这个重担交给Scott找了个借口离开，然后在人群中寻找Charles的影子。  
一个红脸庞、身材魁梧的老年男子挡住了Erik的去路，他喝得醉醺醺的，正对着两位穿得像水晶吊灯的女士闲聊。  
“我不喜欢那小子，于是常派他去做些苦活，打扫营房、清理仓库。我记得那是五月九号，我不那么走运，两颗炮弹在我身边炸开，我当时昏过去了，躺在地上等死。他救了我。后来他离开了军队，我不知道他去哪儿了。去年他给我寄了五本书。”他揉了揉眼睛，“不过我瞎了，他写了什么我都不知道。八成全是骂我的鬼话。”  
两位夫人忍住不耐烦的表情央求他继续讲——看上去他把这段话重复过无数次。不过，剩下的时间他除了喝酒再没开口。  
一位瘦高的夫人为了提起他的兴趣说道：“你听说了吗？Jenkins夫人要再婚了。”提及Jenkins夫人，老年男子苦着脸，酒喝得更凶了。  
“新任丈夫是个拍卖委托代理人，比她小四岁，没有名气，真想不出她为什么会选他。听说好几次拍卖会她都是穿着裤子参加的呢，伤风败俗，如果Jenkins在世一定会感到无地自容。”  
“她的品味一向古怪。”另一位身材矮胖的夫人吸了口烟，把烟雾喷到空中。“换了我，我宁可选 Glendower爵士。他陷得那么深，我都替他感到不值。”  
“Glendower爵士是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。你还不知道吧，他年轻的时候追求过我——”她故意停顿，好像后悔把不该讲的话说出口，又好像等着别人发问。  
“得了，我不想听，别再讲五十年前的事了。”另一位夫人根本没耐心听她讲陈年旧事。“说起来，我应该把Herrera也带来。她算得准极了。只要拿出十块钱给，她可以通过这张钱看你的运势。收费也是十块钱。有时候她洒一把烟丝就能算出一个人一周的运气。”  
接下来的话引起了Erik的注意。她们谈及一位Handel家族的姑娘——她是她们的远亲。她们形容她美丽、端庄、行为良好就是有点死板。她们直白地暗示她嫁到Xavier家是个不错的归宿。  
“他们说不定下个社交季会订婚，那时候她的年纪也到了。”她压低声音，吵杂的音乐掩盖了她的说的话，过一会她的音量转高。“她和Charles一同长大，私下又经常见面，不能更般配的一对。”  
她们的话有真有假，没有人会去认真探讨。她们需要话题，她们期待有朝一日自己也能成为他人口中的谈资。

Erik看到Charles从大厅另一侧走出来，他把杯中的酒一饮而尽。Charles拉着Erik躲进三楼Brian的吸烟室。  
“看我找到了什么。”一关上门，Charles递给Erik一个鎏金相框，相框中的照片大约场十英寸，宽七英寸。  
照片上一对穿着礼服的男女站在教堂前，新娘笑着望着镜头，她穿着厚重的婚纱，手中拿着捧花。新郎站在离她稍远的位置，他穿着礼服，下巴留着浓密的胡子，神情空洞。  
吸烟室家具已经被撤掉大半，Erik理所当然地把Charles安置在唯一的一把扶手椅中。Charles把他拉到身边，Erik只好坐在扶手上。Erik坐下后，Charles用一只手环住了他的腰。  
Erik辨认了一会才辨认出新娘是Sharon，那么新郎肯定是Brian。做出这种推测的原因是Brian的身体和脸大部分都被一行写在照片上的字遮住了。字写的很潦草，有几处笔尖划破了照片。  
“妈妈写的。”Charles皱起眉头，“她打算把它丢掉，我把它捡回来了。这很反常，她一向很珍惜她和爸爸的合照。”  
“已有的事，后必再有。已行的事，后必再行。*”Erik用指甲刮了刮字迹，笔迹很新，应该是不久前留下的。  
他的心底产生了一种不祥的预感。

*引自《圣经 传道书》


End file.
